Amnesia
by nezumi1200
Summary: Sora has amnesia and his brought to Hallow Bastion for help. After sharing a kiss he regains a memory. What more will he have to do to remember everything? Yaoi. CloudXsora, LeonXsora, RikuXsora. Yaoi Smut. No main pairing.
1. Memory loss

Nezumi speaking.

Hello world. Well this fic is going to be one of my loved ones ^-^ for now. Because it was inspired by a Review from keldjinfae in a different fic, they left me a review talking about 'sharing' and I kinda couldn't help myself. SUPER UKE SORA!!!!! GAH!!! So RnR and I shall update because this fic is ALL planned out. And I'll only update with reviews~

Disclaimer. I don't own these people -_-

Major pairing. Kukuku oh Sora... you will be abused…

Warnings – Language and Yaoi. Lots and lots of Yaoi. If you don't know what yaoi is… google it please because I don't want any Yaoi haters telling me 'gross' that's just rude .

Chapter one.

Memory loss.

"Take that!" Sora yelled, and he swung his body forward and slammed his giant key into the back of a Dusk nobody, causing it to disappear.

"This is a piece of cake! How you guys doing?" He turned to look toward his two friends. The duck was quacking loudly, and casting a cure spell on himself. Donald wasn't to reliable in battle, at best he was there to cast cura and fix the brunette up whenever he was in a bind. Goofy, the dog like creature had just crushed one under his large shield and was turning to give the youth a thumbs up, but his hand stopped mid rise as he turned to Sora and his normally cheery face dropped.

"Sora!" He yelled.

"Look out!" Donald quacked at Sora and he turned around to see a large heap of silver coming down above him. It slammed directly into his unguarded head and he was pushed back and into the ground.

"Ugh!" He yelled out as the giant nobody Berserker, slammed its sword down onto him, knocking him unconscious.

"Sora!!" He heard the two animal friends yell to him, as his eyes slowly shut, the giant foe passing after striking him down, and he went cold, as he blacked out.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

The youth was slowly opening his eyes to see what looked like a ceiling above him. He felt the warm sheets under his fingertips and clenched and unclenched his fingers. He was on a bed. He looked to see just the outline of what looked like people.

"Sora?" A soft voice called.

He blinked a few times and they became clear.

"Sora?" The girl in front of him repeated. A soft smile on her face, as she leaned over and her long ponytail moved over her shoulder and brushed against the tan boy.

He looked past the girl to see another girl with short black hair, and three men. One short old man, and two tall men. They all held a face of concern.

"Sora? … Who's that?" The youth asked, looking back into the girls green eyes. She gasped and cover her mouth with one hand.

"Don't tell me…" The other girl said.

"He must have amnesia." The elderly man said, rubbing his long white beard.

"Well, can't you do anything Merlin?" The dog like creature from earlier said. Sora visibly looked confused at the two creatures.

"I'm afraid it takes time. I'm a magician not a miracle worker my friends." Merlin sighed. "It will just take time."

"Where am I?" Sora asked curiously when they all fell silent.

"You're in the restoration committee at Hallow Bastion." The two silent men said softly in unison.

The unknowing boy didn't exactly know where that was, but the door in the corner shot open before he could ask any more questions. Like 'who are you people?'

A small figure in a black cloak walked in and the two animals bowed their head to him as he walked in.

"So Donald, Goofy. He has amnesia?" His high voice came and he pulled down his hood, revealing to be a mouse, roughly the same size as the duck.

"Yes you're majesty, he doesn't even know his name."

"Oh this could be bad… heartless might swarm to him, or completely leave him alone…" The king walked forward and came to his bedside. "But then again, he doesn't technically know about the key blade."

"Key…blade?" Sora said aloud and his hand twitched, startling him, and he looked down to it. Yellow stars and lines flowed around his hand and a large handle wrapped around his hand, and out came a giant key.

"Well…. Aretha. Yuffie." He looked to the two girls by the bed then turned to the taller men. "Cloud, Leon, its up to you to protect Sora. At least until he gets his memory back."

They all nodded at the request. Fully willing to protect their friend, and there hopeful savior.

"Protect me. From what?" Sora pouted cutely.

"From the darkness." Leon breathed.

"It's taking over Sora." Cloud added.

"And you're the one who has to stop it." Aerith nodded to the boy with her soft smile.

"Yeah! And take out all the heartless before they take us out!" Yuffie smiled brightly.

"The darkness, is evil, and out to steal the hearts of innocent people. You are the one who has to stop it, and save the worlds."

"Me… save all of you?" Sora asked, his eyes wide. Where the telling the truth. He was just a kid

"Yes Sora. You're the key blade master. It choose you, and now its up to you." Goofy and Donald shouted happily.

"You saved us all once before from the darkness Sora." The wizard added.

"Really?" He breathed at the unknown people and they all gave him a reassuring smile, making him smile brightly.

"Well I have to go hold down the fort until you can remember Sora. Goofy, Donald, you're coming with me." The nodded and quickly hugged Sora before going outside to wait for their king by his gummi ship.

"Bye king mouse!" Sora said brightly at the king who chuckled and waved before leaving.

"Maybe it'd be best if he rests. He'll stay here." Merlin said, initially hinting for the others to leave so the boy could sleep but no one made a move. "Uh maybe he'd like privacy…"

"Maybe we should talk to him! Jog his memory ya know." Yuffie said and came to the side of his bed. The others followed to circle the bed and speak to the spiky haired boy.

"Well ok then. Here take a look at this." Merlin agreed and handed the boy a book.. "Your old pall, Winnie the pooh." He explained and Sora flipped through the torn book.

They all spoke about adventures they shared and how they meet but Sora only frowned.

"I don't remember anything about all my friends… are you guys mad at me?" He looked up at them, his eyebrows curving in sadness.

"No. You're to cute to be mad at." They all said in unison. The girls looked at the two usually emotionless tall men oddly but they simply scoffed and didn't bother to explain themselves.

"We'd forgotten you at on point. After you saved us and the worlds return to normal." Cloud said lowly.

"Besides we'll always love you!" Yuffie giggled, holding her arms behind her neck the way Sora normally did.

"And you did just save us once before. We owe you a little sympathy." Leon scoffed.

"T-Thanks guys!" Sora smiled, and almost felt teary eyed at the nice gesture given to him by his friends. He leaned forward on the bed and wrapped his arms around the farthest of his friends and pulling them close into a tight hug.

Later Yuffie and Aretha left and Merlin continued to explain things about the heartless and Leon and Cloud sign some light on Sora's missing friend, Riku.

The computer situated against the wall of the room flashed brightly. Leon ran to it.

"Heartless. And a lot of them."

"Lets go." Cloud said, swinging the large heap of metal of his back and bring it in front of himself.

"Stay here Sora!" Leon yelled back.

"You're in no shape to fight!" Cloud added before Sora could argue, in the same harsh tone. Sora pouted.

"Don't be sad. They just always have a stick up their bums." Merlin said hoping to make the boy smile. Sora giggled and lay back against the bad and the short man left.

'Come on Sora remember…' He thought to himself, as he got comfortable, but nothing seemed to be coming to him. No matter how many times he willed for his mind to kick things back into gear.

Something caught his eye and he turned his head to see a black and purple ball of smog forming in the room. He quickly sat up and pushed himself into the wall.

'Wh-What is that thing!?' He yelled in his mind and a black leather boot stepped out of the large fog.

End.

Nezumi speaking

Hello~ is this technically a cliffhanger? I think so~ but I kinda like it that way cause I bet your thinking 'omg whose foot is that!?' although you can guess by the portal it belongs to someone in the organization. Le duh lol~ but yeah RnR or I will take fooorever to update. But I will update because I personally kinda love this story~ oh and the next chapter should be longer. This was just like a starter.. duh.. lol its first chapter it has to be a starter x3.


	2. Three kisses

Nezumi speaking

Hello everyone~ gah I'm just sooo excited to be writing again. FINALLY! WOOT! But I actually don't have the Internet. So I'm usually checking reviews and crap on my phone and then I type up the pre planned chapter then hunt down a computer with internet ^-^ BUUUT~ OOOOH~~~ I might just get the internet~~~ wooot~ that initially means I'll upload quicker! Although I do seem to upload every like two to three days ^-^;;

I'm just trying to please you guys! So here we go, I'll stop blabbing.

Disclaimer – I still don't own, and I don't plan to .

Chapter Two

Three kisses

'Wh-What is that thing!?' He yelled in his mind and a black leather boot stepped out of the large fog.

The rest of the unknown body pushed out of the portal and revealed a tall figure in a black cloak. The figure was hooded as he stepped closer a mere two-steps to the wide-eyed youth on the bed.

"Demyx was bragging about knocking you out. Are you hurt?" The hooded figure chuckled deeply, but there was hidden concern in the question.

"Who are you?!" Sora yelled out to the stranger who visibly flinched.

"Sora…don't tell me the darkness is making you loss sight of me…" He walked closer, pulling down his hood to reveal a frowning boy who looked only to be a little older then Sora himself. He was pale; a black blindfold covered his eyes. His shoulder length silver hair flowing freely after removing the dark cover. "It's me, Riku."

"Riku! I lost my memory… who's Demyx?" The boy would have remembered the blond in question, seeing as he was the one who had sent the Berserker that knocked him unconscious in the first place.

"I was trying to help you by doing this. But I didn't even save you from this…" Riku stepped forward till he was directly in front of the boy, cupping his cheek in a gloved hand, and completely ignoring his old friends question. "I don't want you to forget me. So for now… remember me with this." He leaned forward and pushed his lips against Sora's in a firm kiss. As soon as the kiss had started, it was over. Riku pulling back and jumping back into a new portal.

"Get you memory soon Sora." His voice echoed as the pool of fog disappeared, leaving sora alone in the small room, wide eyed on the messy bed. He turned and slammed his face into his pillow, blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

'Gah! Was he more then just a friend? Where Cloud and Leon wrong!?' He yelled in his head, and a string of question formed in his head. Oh how he wish he could remember!

~.o

The next day Sora was outside with his four, unfamiliar friends. They were simply goofing around and trying to jog the boy's memories by telling him stories.

"Meet me and Yuffie later in the Bailey for some hands on training about the heartless." The tall brunette said to the smaller one before he and the ninja walked away.

Now it was just Cloud, Sora, and Aretha walking lazily to the main part of town, staying in a comfortable silence.

"What's wrong Sora?" Aretha asked in her quiet voice once they'd gotten to the small shopping square and settled on a brick wall. Sora seemed dazed and even though he didn't have his memories, Sora's bubbly personality never failed.

He sighed and looked at his shoes, just as Aretha gave Cloud a quick look. He stood from his spot and ran forward to a creature that looked like an older version of Donald duck.

"I just want to know more about Riku." Sora told her lowly.

"You guy's were close. And you've been looking for him for over a year. But you'll find him. I know you will." She said encouragingly and he smiled. It made him happy but still didn't actually answer his question.

"You where best friends." Cloud said as he came to stand in front of the two, holding three ice cream bars in his hands. He handed Aretha's hers and Sora's his frozen treat before letting his now free hand come up and pat Sora's spiky head of hair in a soothing manner. "You will bring him back to you're world."

Sora said a quiet thanks before licking a long line up the cold snack. His eyes went a little wider and he smiled a toothy grin.

"Yay! Sea-salt ice cream!" He beamed and practically attacked the ice cream.

The two gasped and pulled his hand away to get the boys attention, although if they 'd waited a sort second he probably would have finished it.

"Do you remember?" Cloud asked, his normally calm voice had more depth.

"Quick, who is Clouds darkness?" Aretha asked him.

"Uh…" Sora breathed out not exactly understanding what he was suppose to say to that… he didn't remember anything…

"No. He doesn't remember. And why would you ask him that." Clouds attention left the boy and he stared at the girl with a small glare.

"Uh.. well… Heh bye!" She laughed nervously and ran away, leaving the two boys behind before Cloud could scold her for bringing up the touchy subject.

"Who is your darkness?" Sora asked curiously once the girl was out of sight.

"He's not just my darkness… he is a living nightmare… He caused my world a lot of destruction and sadness. Anything he touches burns, and he kills innocent people without a hint of hesitation or remorse…" Cloud said, his voice growing low as he explained, the memories clouding his head. "But you're like my light Sora." He looked up to the boy. "You're a lot of peoples light." He let his hand rest against his tan cheek, as he wiped away some stray ice cream with the pad of his thumb, but left it there.

"Thank you." Sora said, for the explanation and cleaning his face, as he blushed lightly.

"Get your memory back soon Sora. You have to save us from the darkness." He said leaning forward to the boy slowly. Sora noticed he came forward slightly too, before there was only a small space between them. Cloud closed the space by letting his tongue slip out and lick away some stray ice cream that was at the corner of the youths mouth, before moving forward just a little more to brush his lips against the others.

Cloud pulled away to see Sora blushing furiously.

"Don't you have to meet Leon and Yuffie?" He asked, with a small smirk.

"Uh yeah!" The brunette said quickly before sliding off the wall and running past the taller man.

'Oh! Did I have something with Cloud or Riku? Or both!?' He yelled in his mind as he ran off in any direction.

~.o

"Took you a while!" Yuffie yelled to a panting Sora, tired from running.

"You realize he doesn't remember where the Bailey is. He probably just ran in any direction." Leon stated correctly, pulling out his gun blade.

"Well, summon your key blade." Yuffie commanded, swirling her giant shuriken around her wrist. Sora was only able to raise an eyebrow at the requeast.

"Uh… come here key…blade." He tired.

"Pfft! Hahaha!" Yuffie laughed and Leon let out a small chuckle. "its not a dog!"

"It shows up when you need it." Leon tried but Sora just looked up at him. "You need it to…" He pressed further.

"To save the worlds." Sora said and closed his eyes, lifting a hand to his heart, and stretching the other out. Bright shades of gold and silver flitted around his hand, and the key blade appeared in his hand, shimmering with the fading light.

"Awesome!" Yuffie yelled at the pretty display. Leon simply smirked at the glee that played on the boys face.

"Now we wait. Heartless want your heart, since you'll end their rule. We don't quite understand what the Nobodies want but a heartless should appear soon."

A small dark shadow formed on the ground in front of Sora, making him raise an eyebrow and gasp. It bubbled up out of the ground and formed into a small creature with bright glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh! Its sooo cute!" Sora giggled and leaned forward, stretching his arm to try and pet it. It pulled an arm back, preparing to scratch the boy, but its hand was hit away by a swipe from Yuffies shuriken, sending it to the side. It then received a shot from Leon's gun blade and it lost form. Black fog lifting and disappearing from where the creature once was, and a pink glinting heart lifted into the air, before fading away.

"Why'd you kill it!" Sora looked back to the two, his mouth curved into a deep frown and his eyes glassy.

"To cute and innocent for his own good." They said in unison, making Leon receive a raised eyebrow from Yuffie.

"It tried to claw at your face."

"That was a heartless!"

The boy only let out a small 'oh' but was still visibly upset. What could something so small and cute really do. He didn't even realize he had saved the worlds at one point, and he himself was small and cute.

"They come in all shapes and sizes but they all have those glowing yellow eyes." Yuffie informed, making circles with her fingers and holding them over her eyes.

"They also usually have a symbol like this." Leon said, picking up a pointed rock and sloppily drawing the heartless symbol on a stonewall of the bailey. "Those things destroyed this world at one point." He spoke lowly and he and Leon both looked out of the bailey to the dark rusted castle. "But you saved it, and us."

"You're the light Sora!" Yuffie added. Her cell phone rang and startled her. She quickly pulled it from her shorts and answered. "Sorry guys, I have to go, Cid's bitching." She laughed and the two other males could hear Cid yell, "I ain't bitching you little fucker!" on the other end of the phone. She ran off waving goodbye and yelling into her phone.

Sora joined the taller brunette in looking out at the castle. In his eyes mind he pictured himself, a bit younger, fighting someone with the heartless symbol on his chest in a large round room with a fountain. He couldn't see who it was though. His mind was still in no order to remember.

"-ra… Sora." Leon said called the boys name for the fourth time and finally knocked him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh. Sorry." The youth said biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Did you remember something?" Leon's steal colored eyes became wider at the possibility.

"I'm not sure…" Sora said and his bottom lip poked out, his signature pout.

"Sora!" Leon yelled and moved forward, wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him closer. A loud gunshot rang through the stonewalls. Leon pulled Sora back at arms length after the small shadow had disappeared.

"Till you get your memory back I'll protect you Sora. Don't worry…" Leon said meeting the boy's bright eyes and leaning down. Sora craned his head up and felt the mans lips brush against his as his eyes shut. When he was released from the soft kiss, he stumbled back, a large blush on his face.

"Uh. Um. Thanks Leon!" He yelled to the taller man who was smirking at him.

"Don't worry. I wont jump your bones… yet." His smirk grew and he turned to leave the bailey. Sora watching him walk away with a large blush over his face.

'J-jump my bones… Three boyfriends???' Sora yelled in his mind once the taller man was out of sight.

'You don't have three boyfriends… but they like you. Ow… my head hurts. What did you do? It's totally empty in here… oh no, Sora! Did you loss your memory?'

"What!" Sora yelled out loud to the voice that he heard as he frantically looked around the empty place.

'Shh! Just think what you want to say since I'm in you're head.' The voice in his mind instructed.

'Like this?' Sora said in his head with his eyebrows raised.

'Mhm.' The voice hummed. 'But as I was saying, none of them are your boyfriends, but their very good friends… good looking ones at that.' The voice continued.

'So why'd they kiss me?' He yelled to the voice.

'Cause you're adorable, duh.'

'…Am I crazy?'

'No! Ugh don't worry. When you face organization thirteen you'll know who I am.'

'But you're … in me? What…' The brunette didn't understand.

'Never mind just-' the voice started but was cut off by Sora.

'No, explain!' He yelled in his mind. Was he really arguing with a voice in his head?

'Damnit! I'm not helping you! Just go screw those guys! All three of them!' He yelled back.

'Will that really help?' he asked the voice stunned.

'I love being sarcastic.'

'I didn't ask about your personality.' Sora asked, not understanding.

'Ugh! Idiot!' The voice said and the presence of the other person left Sora's mind.

'Wait…hello? I think I got more then amnesia…' Sora said in his mind becoming concerned.

"Now where am I suppose to go?" Sora said out loud and frantically looked around the stonewalls, not sure in which direction to go into.

A small, heartless shadow popped up by Sora, making him yelp, not sure what to do and not wanting to kill it.

"Oh you're so cute… maybe if I…" Sora trailed off at the oddly moving creature, and he searched his pockets. He pulled out a thick ribbon and jumped to it. It morphed into the floor causing him to miss.

"Stay still!" He yelled and chased after it.

End.

Nezumi speaking

So RnR for the next chapter. Personally I think that little shadow heartless is the cutest creature in the woooorld! I wish they existed I would try and catch it too ^-^

But I hope you enjoyed~ oh and can you figure out the voice in Sora's mind yet??? If not… did you play the game… or read the manga? Its kinda obvious lol x3 if you can't tell don't worry. It will be made clear in a later chapter =3


	3. A kiss, A pet, and A Date

Nezumi speaking.

I hate my life right now… well not really… I have to go to school tomorrow I HATE IT AHHHH!!!! HATE! HATE! HATE! I'm flipping out! AH!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!! I'm going to fight SOMEONE!!!!!! 1 =( *sigh*

But what ever. I'm going to start this up to relive my rage and change it to happy Yaoi joy joy. :3

Disclaimer – I don't own (do I really have to type this over and over?)

Chapter 3

A Kiss, a Pet and a Date

Sora was walking back, pulling along the creature on his leash. He was currently walking aimlessly throughout Hallow Bastion.

'Am I really supposed to sleep with them? I wish that stupid voice would answer me… and how would I even get Riku over here…' Sora thought to himself, letting out a long sigh before stopping to observe his surroundings.

"Which way am I suppose to go!?" He yelled to himself, smacking his palm against his forehead in frustration before continuing his walk straight.

'Won't that hurt… Am I even a virgin!' Sora yelled in his mind. 'Ugh damnit! I hate not remembering things!'

Sora was currently in the middle of nowhere. He hadn't a clue where he was, but where else was he suppose to go but straight. He walked forward, staring at the dirt kicked up by his shoes before noticing the change in the soil. He stepped off of the dirt and onto the dingy stone path to see that it led to the giant castle that he saw from the Bailey. A wind blew the dirt around him as he looked up to the heartless symbol and a feeling of dread came over him. The dingy castle sent an empty feeling through him and the urge to run back was great.

"Oh, protect me pet!" He spoke down to the awkward moving shadow that was on the floor just behind his leg.

The purple and black orb he'd seen yesterday reappeared not to far behind him and out walked the cloaked Riku. He quickly stepped forward and his hands reached around to hold Sora's waist teasingly and stopped next to him.

"Remember me yet?" He breathed then walked forward, letting his arm slide around and off the boy before he jumped swiftly, landing on a high rock.

"Riku. Uh, no. But…" Sora started, staring up at the blindfolded boy above him. 'How am I suppose to ask him this???'

"What?" The older boy spoke bring Sora out of his thoughts.

"Ca-ca-can… uh. Canyoukissme!" He breathed out quickly, and looked down to observe his feet.

Riku jumped down, a mere breath away from the boy. "What?"

"Can you…kiss me again?" Sora asked timidly, trying to test the theory the voice in his head brought up by telling him to sleep with them.

The silver haired male chuckled lightly and his gloved hand reached behind him and pulled him closer by the small of his back, his other hand coming to cup the boys tan cheek. He leaned forward to close the small space and pressed his lips against Sora's. Sora's lidded eyes came to see the blindfold and he lifted his hands to slip it off. The hand cupping his cheek instantly left to grab Sora's wrist tightly. Sora cringed and Riku lightened his hold. He led the hand down and released it, bringing it back up to rub his cheek tenderly.

"Don't do that Sora. Not yet."

"Ok, I'm sorry, but don't…" He trailed off, not exactly wanting to tell him to 'not stop.'

"As you wish." Riku got the hint and leaned forward again, kissing the other more forcefully. He ran his tongue over the boy's lips and they parted in a gasp. Not because of the feeling but because a flash of memories ran through his mind. Playing on the beaches of his world with Riku and a girl named Kairi, sword fights with Tidus and Wakka, popou fruits. He remembered everyday on Destiny Islands. Everything except whatever happened right after he walked into the entrance of the cave hidden by low branches, the 'secret place'.

The brunette pulled away, wondering if he'd even reacted to the kiss. He blushed a deep shade of scarlet when he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, a small trail of saliva between their lips indicating that he had most likely been kissing back.

The smog quickly covered Riku and it started to fade away.

"You shouldn't keep that as a pet." Was all he said before the portal vanished, leaving Sora alone. Said brunette looked down to his heartless and sweated his hand to the spot Riku had just been standing in.

"Oh phooey. He said the same thing when I kept that fish." He beamed brightly at the memory before walking back to where he thought the bailey was. "You need a name."

'So the voice in my head is right? After Riku and me… yeah, will I remember what happened in the cave? But then does the same thing apply for Cloud and Leon cause I can't remember anything about them yet.' Sora thought to nervously to himself.

'I didn't think that'd work…'

"Gah!" Sora jumped at the unexpected voice.

'It's me genius.' Sora heard and felt the presence in his mind. Sora said a small 'oh' feeling stupid for the mistake.

'But I was being sarcastic before.' The voice continued and Sora could still only say a small 'oh' in response.

'But it worked so get to whoring!' The voice said and Sora imagined the person had a cheeky smile.

'I'm not a whore!' Sora lashed out to the voice.

'Shh Sora. My name is Roxas.' The voice cooed the boy to stop yelling before he gave them both a headache.

'Am I seriously crazy.' Sora asked Roxas wondering if this is how it felt to have a split personality.

'No. Just go hop into bed with them so you'll remember, then you'll understand!'

'Should I ask them on dates or something?'

'I don't know, bye.'

'Wait!' Sora yelled before the presence disappeared.

'What?' He said quickly.

'Help me.' Sora said back just as fast.

'No.' Roxas stated flatly and the presence in Sora's mind left, indicating the other male was gone.

"Come on no name." Sora said and continued to pull his new pet. "Maybe I'll name you Roxas since he's pretty heartless."

'Shut up! I take offense to that. And don't get lost again genius.' Sora had just caught the boy's presence.

"Your face!" was Sora's only comeback at the moment before he took off running with his pet, eager to get home and escape the mean voice

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Sora, you cant keep that here!" The ninja yelled to the brunette that was cringing on his bed, holding his pet in his lap tightly so his friends wouldn't take it away.

"Yeah, what'd ya stupid?" A blond man named Cid scolded him with a long straw of grass between his lips.

"But we bonded…" Sora whimpered and huggled his pet.

"Sora, what if it attacks you?" The quite girl said patting Sora's head kindly.

"But look how cute he is!" Sora whined and picked it up, lifting it toward the girl, who backed away, not wanting to get to close. She didn't exactly want to have her heart taken away. "Just pet him."

'Don't forget those two.' He felt the presence of Roxas come to his mind and he smiled.

'You're going to help me!'

'Sure. Now work it!'

"Leon, Cloud." The boy looked up to the two taller men that also had a disapproving frown on their faces.

'Look cute! Pout or something.'

'I don't know how to make myself do it…'

'There going to destroy you're pet.' Roxas spoke evilly to the boy and his face dropped and his bottom lip trembled forward and he wanted to cry. His pet was too cute to die. The two men's eyes actually widened a fraction at the boy's cute expression.

"Just pet him please…" His goal had completed shifted off the men and was on his pet. The two taller men sighed but came forward either way, reaching forward to pat hits head. The odd texture seemed sturdy but if they pushed a little to hard they felt there hands would fall through the ball.

"So can I keep him!" Sora beamed happily when the shadow made no move to attack the men.

'I'm the type a girl you wanna chew up all my bubblegum!' Roxas sang the odd song in Sora's head and made him giggle. Lucky Roxas remembered some few select things, like the way the boy burst into laughter at that song when he first heard it. The giggle added to the youth's adorable expression and after a short pause both men nodded their heads in approval, surprising the other three people in the room greatly.

"Yeah!" Sora beamed and jumped forward, the heartless slipping off to sit on the bed before he got crushed in between the other men as Sora wrapped his arms around the two bigger men and they toppled over.

"But he has to stay on his leash." The men said in unison from their spot on the floor.

"Ok!"

'And a kiss to seal the deal!' Roxas spoke up.

'That's a bit much…'

'Just do it! Or I'll never speak to you again!' Sora yelled a quick 'FINE!' to his minds second voice before giving both the men a small peck on the cheek then quickly jumping off to give the other man and two girls a hug (trying to play it off.)

The door to Merlins home swung open and the wizard himself walked in, shooting ever one a stern look.

"I leave for a minute and you throw a party? Sora needs to rest." He scolded them and they reluctantly left the boy so he could sleep. The brunette waved to his friends and tied his pets leash around his bedpost before jumping on to the bed.

'Gah that was so embarrassing.' Sora thought noting that the other was still in his mind.

'Oh shush, didn't you see their faces?'

'No.' Sora was to busy worrying about his pets life.

'Well it was a good one.' Sora could imagine the unknown face nodding. He imagined that Roxas would be blond.

'But how am I suppose to do this…'

'Don't worry I'll help. I personally have dealt with a pervert.'

'Who?'

'A close friend of mine who's a pyro.' Sora said nothing, not understanding if that meant there was a third person in his mind.

'So listen up.' Roxas continued 'this is what you'll do tomorrow; sea salt ice cream will be your tool. Luckily I remember little things still.' The voice continued to tell Sora his devious plan making Sora question weather of not he should really do this.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was well into the afternoon and Sora was walking around with Cloud. He had found the blond sitting by himself exactly where Roxas guessed he would be. He had asked the blond if they could go for ice cream again, saying that he didn't remember where the shop was. Cloud agreed and told the boy he'd pick him up at Merlins later.

'Say it!' Roxas said sternly after the taller man had agreed. 'And look up about it. Oh and vagina.'

Sora nibbled on his bottom lip and giggled at Roxas dirty word.

"Heh, it's a date!" He smiled to the man and quickly ran back to Merlins, swishing his hips a little when Roxas told him to.

'If you do exactly what I say I'm sure It will work against his pervy side.'

'How do you know he's a perv?' Sora asked Roxas.

'Everyone has an inner pervert. Luckily I know someone who is openly perverted.'

Sora and Cloud where currently walking around small stores in Hallow Bastions main shopping district before they headed to the ice cream shop.

'That women… look shes reading yaoi.' Roxas said, trying to make Sora look toward the cashier who was flipping through a book that had two men holding each other closely on it, the bind reading 'Yaoi manga.'

'So?' He asked the inner voice.

'Get out of here before she notices you.' Roxas said urgently and the brunette asked him why. 'Just hurry up! God I'm a genius! And leave quietly and cutely.' Roxas said laughing lightly to himself as he developed an evil scheme.

Sora grabbed Clouds arm and looked up to him, pouting slightly.

"There's nothing cute here, we can" Sora started but Roxas loudly though the word 'come' in his mind making Sora say the word a little louder then he had intended to "Come together later."

'You made that sound dirty Roxas!' He yelled in his mind.

They left the store and Cloud lead the youth to the ice cream shop. Sora lowered the hand that was still slung around the taller males arm and loosely grabbed his hand, pulling it back so he would stop walking and give him his attention.

"Cloud I really like being you're light but I need a too. You can make me yours if you'll be mine." Sora smiled sweetly up to the man and Roxas praised him. Clouds muscles visibly tensed but he held his ground. The blond was definitely thinking about making the boy, not only his light, but his completely. But he couldn't do that just yet. He promised the smaller male ice cream.

'Does he realize all the sexual innuendoes he's making?' Cloud wondered and continued his walk, the boy's hand still loosely wrapped around his hand.

When they reached the shop he told Sora to take a seat wherever he liked while he got the treats.

'Privacy is key. Remember you are the key blade wielder and are a lot stronger then you think. Jump onto the roof of the shop.' Roxas commanded and Sora looked up the high wall.

'Are you smoking!?' He yelled in his mind at the impossible requeast.

'Yes! Now go!'

'Are you being sarcastic again?'

'…get the hell up there!' Roxas yelled becoming impatient with the youth.

Sora tired to concentrate on the roof and jumped. When he easily landed on the roof he let out a small woah at the little effort needed. The bland roof was cold, and had a light fog of cold air over it, seeing as the store itself was more like a giant freezer.

'Now you wait for Cloud.' Roxas snickered to himself, delighted with his plan.

END

Nezumi speaking,

Well I'm done for today. RNR to see what goes down with Cloud and Sora on the roof :3 lol fangirl squeal! This took my mind off of school… :3

I hope you enjoyed~


	4. Seasalt Ice cream

Nezumi speaking.

God the first day of school… absolutely horrid D=

But it can only get better…

Or horrifically worse , I only like a few classes but in those classes I don't like I'll be writing fanfiction lol

Disclaimer – I don't own -_-

Chapter 4

SeaSalt Ice Cream

The brunette turned to see his blond friend land effortlessly onto the roof and raise an eyebrow at him slightly.

"Why here?" Cloud asked him stepping closer to the youth that was seated on the floor.

"What we can't be alone?" Sora said innocently, reaching up to grab the treat before the taller male took a seat across from him.

'Alright, don't eat it like a beast like you did last time, do what I told you to last night.' Roxas thought to the boy before his presence faded.

"Thank you Cloud." Sora said out loud and smiled to the man, the cold air in the building chilling the roof making him cold, adding a small pink tint to his cheeks.

"No problem, just eat it slower. Last time you made a mess."

"Whatever you say Cloud." Sora said and then licked a long line up the bright colored treat slowly, catching the mako filled eyes and filling them with curiosity. Sora continued to lap at the ice cream in a slow sensually manner. He ran his pink muscle over the top and ran it around the entiredy of the treat before slipping it past his lips and sucking on the sweet but salty snack. He hummed, savoring the flavor.

"Heh, that tastes so good!" Sora smiled after he swallowed the little bit that was left and leaving just the small wooden stick clean. The blond across from him still held his sea salt ice cream, untouched and melting, a small line running over his hand, completely forgotten when Cloud watched the boys little show.

"You don't like it?" Sora asked, and crawled forward to kneel in front of Cloud, grabbing his forearm so the ice cream that was dripping onto his wrist wouldn't get his hand sticky. "C-can I? You don't mind do you?" Sora said hopping the small stutter didn't show his nervousness. The blond simply nodded, thinking Sora was going to take his untouched ice cream, but the boy ran his tongue up Clouds arm, licking away the stray ice cream. He couldn't help the large blush that played on his face. The blond thanked the gods for his amazing self control, but the brunette could tell he was struggling, especially when he crawled the rest of the way onto the mans lap and sucked his ice cream soaked fingers.

"Mmm." Sora hummed around the fingers and let his blue eyes meet the others before pulling the fingers out with a pop.

"Heh, you make it taste better."

Cloud couldn't help it, he jumped forward, pinning the boy under him and pushing a forceful kiss to the boy's sweet lips, slipping his tongue into the boy's cold ice cream flavored mouth. Memories of he and Cloud quickly ran through his mind. When the flashes of him passed, Cloud was just pulling away from the kiss, and he ran a hand down Sora's side, before gripping his hip.

"You're so innocent but such a tease. What exactly do you want from me?" Cloud asked the boy under him with a smirk.

"Can I have one more kiss?" Sora asked, wondering, testing to see if he'd gain any more memories, having some points in his mind still clouded.

Cloud leaned back down and kissed Sora again. Ravishing the boy's mouth with his tongue, a small dripple of spit on the side of the boy's mouth, bu t the boy remembered nothing. Cloud stood, pulling the boy to his feet.

"Lets go for ice cream again sometime." He smirked to the boy and the brunette nodded, lowly saying the others name, before said man jumped off of the giant freezer. Sora exhaled deeply before jumping down himself and noting a pet shop and walking to it.

'Roxas?…Roxas? Roxas!' Sora thought in his mind and he slowly felt the others presence appear.

'Yes?'

'Where did you go?'

'Don't worry about that. So how did it go?'

'I regained some memories but the same thing with Riku. Does this really mean I have to sleep with them?'

'I guess.'

'So what's next?'

'Don't worry about getting them into bed just yet. Now we have to hook Leon.'

'I feel dirty…' Sora frowned, picking out different treats. What did heartless eat?

'Good. I think Leon's a little more perverted. And I have the perfect plan.' Sora imagined a smile on the faceless voice. 'Now give me details, seeing as we where only able to plan out so much, what did you do to improvise after rapping the ice cream?'

'I didn't rape it!' Sora yelled back in his mind.

'Well tell me what happened after I tell you the plan. Do you remember the lady from the shop?'

END

I realize that this is extremely short but I've already been swamped with tons of work! So I decided I'm going to break apart Cloud, Leon and Riku's chaps into different chapters, meaning they'll be small but easier on my poor self! I'm sleepy =,=

So chapters for this should be shorter, till I get free time on weekends and such, but I'll also update like everyday for this bad boy. RNR for the next chapter.


	5. Fittingroom Fun

Nezumi speaking.

Well it's Leon loving time lol. I LOVE LEON!!! GAH!!! But I love cloud to… but Riku. Oh Jesus Riku's my porn lmfao!!! Oh funny things…

Disclaimer – I don't own.

Chapter 5

Fitting Room Fun

"Take that!" Sora yelled out, swinging his sword awkwardly at the target under the stone roof of the bailey. He struck it out from under the stone and it crushed against the wet dirt that was being soaked lightly by the small drizzle that had started.

"Whoa! See Sora, that was a good hit!" Yuffie yelled to the boy and pat him on the back after he'd gotten a good hit on the targets the girl made quickly for him to practice on. "I want to fight you soon. Maybe you'll remember our fight in the coliseums." She smiled brightly but Sora only raised an eyebrow.

'Uh what's the coliseum?' He thought to himself, scratching the back of his head.

"You know, you fought Leon before any of us. He kind of destroyed you!" She giggled but Sora was still confused at the lost memory. "Well it's his turn to take up you're training. I don't know sword techniques so hold on while I go get him!" She yelled to him and quickly ran off into the rain that started to pick up.

'Ok the rain works to your advantage right now, go get drenched.' Roxas told the boy just when the rain started picking up. Sora stepped out, dismissing his keyblade awkwardly and then going to soak under the rain. His brown spikes fell slightly as they started to dampen and his clothes soaked through his to his skin. He stepped back under the bailey. He soon heard footsteps coming toward the bailey and started to peel off his jacket, and look over his shoulder cutely to see Leon just coming under the shelter of the Bailey. The taller male was only a little damp, his long hair matted down and his white undershirt showing his tan skin.

"Sorry, I got wet." Sora said throwing his jacket to the side and catch the mans attention when the water dripped all over him. Leon inwardly smirked at the idea of stripping as well, not of all of his clothes of course, but just to see the youth's reaction. But he didn't, instead he swung his gunblade forward.

"Pull out your keyblade Sora." Leon commanded and once it had appeared shot forward.

Sora quickly pulled up his keyblade and was shot back harshly at his weak block.

"First lesson. Blocking." Leon helped Sora up and stepped back, going into a fighting stance.

1111111111222222222223333333333334444444444 poof!

After Sora had gotten his butt kicked, lightly of course, by the fighter he'd whined and asked for more hands on help, with much emphasis.

So the taller male was currently behind Sora, and holding his hands over Sora's that was wrapped around the handle of the keyblade. Leon pushed behind the boy, bringing his right leg forward, and moving his body up a little with his own, and swinging the boys arms, showing him a very powerful hit to his enemy that required little strength to be affective.

"I wish I could stay by you. I don't remember anything and I can never defend myself." Sora turned quickly, sending away his weapon, and wrapping his arms around Leon in a tight hug, looking up to the man with a small pout.

Leon swallowed and decided he'd hug Sora tightly instead of jumping the boy.

"Sora, don't worry. Till you get your memories back I'll protect you." Leon met the boy's eyes and he had to think quickly, Roxas being long gone. Hopefully he'd learned something from the voice in his mind about being suggestive and cute.

"Ok but I don't want you to always be so 'Protect Sora' ok? I want you to play with me too." Sora smiled, hoping what he said was good enough for Roxas standers. Leon just raised an eyebrow at the boy, not sure if the boy was being innocent.

"Let's go shopping." Sora smiled up to him before he could ask him anything though and quickly grasped his hand, picking up his jacket as he ran out onto the still damp ground. "Besides we have to get out of these wet clothes." The rain had stopped in the middle of their exercise and the brunette saw it as the best time to go to the little shop from yesterday.

1111111111222222222223333333333334444444444 poof!

The woman from yesterday was still behind the counter of the small shop. She sighed and closed a book that had 'Yaoi manga' written on the corner of the cover.

'Perfect.' Roxas and Sora thought together and Roxas quickly left, only checking to make sure that the girl was there. Hopefully her inner, obviously Yaoi addicted, pervert would come out. The two where really winging it with these plans, but Roxas had been right about Cloud, so hopefully he'd be right again. He pulled Leon inside by the hand, being sure to giggle loud enough. He'd caught her attention.

"What's cute for me Leon?" Sora said affectionately and hugged the taller male around the waist. The girl smiled widely. Hook, line and sinker.

"Oh my god! You guys are so cute!" The girl stepped out from behind the register and came toward the two.

"Huh?" Sora asked, so he'd look innocent before smiling to the girl and hugging Leon a little tighter. "Thank you!"

"Can I like dress you guys?" She smiled, a glint of pervert in her eyes. Sora pouted up to his friend with a look that said 'do you mind?' but at the same time said 'please.'

"Whatever you like." Leon didn't really mind, and he pat Sora on the head affectionately before letting his other hand wrap around the smaller male in a hug.

"Aw! You guys are just perfect! Well come with me." She pulled them into the fitting empty fitting room. The store was actually empty, the people of Hallow Bastion didn't seem to shop so much. Usually Sora only saw workers at the small shops.

"Your boyfriend is already a picture perfect seme so lets make you an uber cute uke for him, kay?" The bubbly girl said aloud and made Leon take a seat by the large mirror in the fitting room. The girl ran out and quickly came in with a rack of clothes.

"Lets start with cute then surprise him with sexy." She smiled widely to the tan youth who nodded in agreement and was handed the first outfit.

Sora walked out in black and white checkered cargo shorts that had small pink accents and a matching pink shirt on, it had black and white designs on it.

Next up, black shorts, with black fingerless gloves and black suspenders.

Then came a few more outfits before the girl told Sora it was time to kick it up a notch.

He came out with a bright neon fishnet shirt linking bondage pants and a collar. He came out swinging the chain.

"Do you like this one Leon?" Leon only nodded slowly. He liked it a little more then he could say.

"We do have a back section you know." The worker had that evil perverted glint in her eye.

"Back section?" Sora asked and Leon raised an eyebrow, wondering if the 'back section' was what he thought it was.

"Adult." She explained and Leon's thoughts where proved to be true.

"Do you wanna see me Leon?" Sora asked the male that was still seated in his chair.

"…Um." Could the scarred man really say 'yes'?

"That's a yes!" The girl smiled and quickly pulled in a rack covered by boas, lingerie, and other 'dirty' things.

"…" Leon stayed quite as his inner pervert smirked widely.

1111111111222222222223333333333334444444444 poof!

The brunette stepped out with a red bow in hair, red and black fingerless gloves, a tight black shirt, and a red and black plaid skirt.

Leon restrained his eyes from widening for the umpteenth time as the boy stepped out in another stimulating outfit.

Sora changed again and was in tight black shorts, a fishnet shirt that looked more to be shredded randomly in spots, and cat ears and a tail.

"I think he likes this one. We also have silk panties." The girl practically got a nosebleed over the two men every time she saw Leon's reaction and Sora's cute uke blush. After seeing all the outfits Leon's inner pervert was on overload. Sora was just happy with the turn of events, all working in his favor, although at the same time he was greatly embarrassed.

"I'll give you guys a discount." The girl would give them any discount if she could make this Yaoi dream a reality. When the little bell connected to the front door jingled she groaned. "I'll give you both some time to think about it." She sighed before stepping out to the unwanted costumer.

"How does it look Leon?" Sora giggled and did a quick turn for Leon, noting the clothes strewn over the dressing room floor. "What a mess." He bent over at the waist and picked up the stray clothes. Leon admired the lovely bum under the shorts before the boy stood straight to try and grab some clothes that was hanging over the door of a changing room.

"What do you like Sora?" He asked him, coming up behind him and grabbing the clothes the smaller male couldn't reach. Sora leaned back, allowing his back to press against Leon's chest and he looked up to the taller man, bringing his arms up to hook around his neck.

"Heh she thought we went out." Sora smiled, with a slight blush, arching his back and ever so slightly pressing his bottom closer to the man behind him.

'Is he doing this on purpose?' The older man though and smirked, before quickly turning Sora so they where facing each other. He pushed forward, trapping Sora between the wall and himself.

"Get this one." Leon said huskily, taking the role of the tease.

"Leon…" Sora breathed out to the man, his blush growing and his eyes lidded and Sora reached up to lightly put his hands over Leon's cheeks.

"Hn?"

Sora leaned up slightly and gave the man a nervous peck. Leon quickly kissed back, heating up the innocent peck with his tongue.

Memories he shared with Leon quickly flitted through his mind.

The taller brunette pulled away, allowing Sora to breath and think through his memories.

'Yuffie was right, I did fight Leon first…and he did kinda destroy me…' Sora thought but decided he'd yell at him later for it. His memories still didn't line up correctly.

Leon smirked at the boy's glassy eyes. "One more." He said out loud and leaned forward, capturing the youth's lips in a heated kiss. Pink muscles, teasing each other as they swapped spit.

"Ah! I wish I had my camera!" The girl yelled catching the men's attention and making them pull away. Awkwardly enough they'd only parted lips quickly, but their tongues where still past their parted lips, creating a line of saliva between them. "Sorry!" She apologized with a large blush and ran out of the fitting room.

"Get what you like." Leon said, sighing at the interruption and pushing away from Sora, so he could go into one of the rooms and change.

Sora decided not to get anything, at least not then and there. He'd come back another time. Roxas would probably come up with a clever scheme involving the outfits.

END!

Nezumi speaking.

I hate how this chapter seems so much longer then the last one.

It's not!

It's just that I split Clouds into two for some reason so no, I don't love Leon more or anything.

I love both those sexy beast equally :3 lol gah!

I love Sora's outfit in this chapter. Because there all outfits I own!! Lol I've worn all those things at one point or another. I'm actually wearing the red skirt thingy combo right now x3

Lol that's so G~

Well RnR for the next chapter people. Also if you read my pet. Important notice thingy right here

For some reason FF is giving me issues and I cant upload my document D= so I sent them an email and am waiting for some help over here cause I'm like angry… gah.


	6. Getting them Hooked

Nezumi speaking.

Hello~ I've come up with an idea for another fanfic yet I DO NOT know who I want to be the main pairing .

Gah! But yes it will be Yaoi and kingdom hearts, and I think I might just make it a Cleon!

Or maybe I'll make a poll… Grrr I cant decide… I'll make a poll. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Chapter 6

Getting them Hooked

Sora was sitting on his temporary mattress in Merlins small home, petting his heartless after he'd explained what had happened to Roxas.

'You've already gotten all the memories you could so let's hook them a little more. We have to try and get Riku back here.'

'How?' Sora lifted one of the many treats he'd bought from the small pet store and pushed it to his heartless face. The treat phased through its skin and the heartless seemed pleased by the snack meant for dogs. So far his pet had eaten everything without distaste.

'Well if he watches after you sometime you could probably call him. Hopefully he'll be around at the moment.'

'How could he be watching me?'

'Being apart of the darkness gives you some interesting powers. Just try and call him, and be cute about it. You are mastering that art of seduction.' Roxas chuckled lowly.

Sora stood and walked a small ways away from the bed, inhaled and made a blush appear on his cheeks, thinking dirty and embarrassing thoughts.

"Riku…Riku? Where are you?" Sora called out loud and after a long minute wished Roxas wasn't in his mind but in the room, so he could punch him for making him look stupid. Before Sora could mentally lash out at Roxas a familiar portal appeared in the room.

"Are you remembering me more?" The silver haired man asked as he stepped out.

"No but, I just wanted to see you." Sora winged it, and walked forward in front of his friend who had gotten comfortable on the bed.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Sora wasn't the master of seduction; he didn't know what to say.

'Not good enough Sora.' Roxas chimed in warningly; if he was going to make Riku like him quickly he had to be a little more 'blunt.'

"I just want you Riku." Sora tried, hopping that sounded right. Riku pulled him by the hand so the boy was closer and sat him in his lap. "Don't you want me to, Riku?"

Riku replied by squeezing his hip and then pulling him closer into a kiss.

"Yes." Riku stood, lifting Sora and the dropping him down on the bed. He crawled over the smaller male and leaned down so his lips where right next to his ear.

"But not yet." He licked the shell of Sora's ear, making him shiver before jumping back and landing into a portal, disappearing quickly.

Sora stared at the spot where Riku once was, evening his breath.

'Ro-Roxas?'

The door to Merlins small home opened and Sora saw the wizard himself walk in. Sora quickly pretended to be asleep, keeping his eyes shut and evening his breathing. He didn't want to speak to anyone except Roxas right now. He heard something hit the floor and pretended to stir in his sleep.

"Oh dear, I can't wake Sora." The wizard spoke lowly and picked up his dropped item.

Sora heard the door close and waited a minute before sitting up to see the elderly man had left.

'I told you the darkness gives you some special abilities. Today you'll go out and give Leon and Cloud some more attention. Then I'm sure you'll get them in bed.'

'Ah you're so embarrassing! Leon's usually in the bailey right?' Sora blushed at the though.

'Yeah but at the moment I'm not sure where Cloud would be.'

'Ok well I'm off then!' Sora stood and pet his sleeping shadow before running out of the small home and toward the bailey.

//././..//././././././././././/.//././

The brunette had just gotten to the stone area but there was no sign of Leon. He looked around quickly and in the distance just saw the man. He ran forward and tried to catch up with his taller friend but the mans long stride left a long distance between them.

Sora walked into a long corridor of an empty hallway, and stepped into the confusing halls. He'd lost sight of Leon, and how to get out of the dark, empty halls.

Creatures he'd never seen before appeared out of thin air making the keyblade appear in his hands. They had the symbol Leon had shown him before but they didn't look anything like his cute pet. Two jumped forward to attack the keyblade master, and he swung at them awkwardly, but still managed to push the two back into a wall. He ran down another hallway, but they where directly on his tail. Once they'd cornered him he swung at them frantically, and somehow managed to make them disappear. Just as Sora sighed in relief a large amount of clanking metal rang in the hall and out of thin air, appeared a large group of armored covered heartless.

"Ah! Leon!" Sora yelled when they arched there bodies back and shot forward. A large sweep of silver caught his eye and before him was Leon, sweeping his gunblade widely and striking back the small grouping all at once. He swung the blade quickly, lashing a line across the heartless again. A few disappeared but where quickly replaced by more unknown heartless.

"Damnit." Leon grunted, knowing the youth was in no condition to fight off all of the heartless. He grabbed the boy and slung him over his shoulder, holding him securely before sprinting to escape the increasing number of heartless. They would eventually disappear and Leon would have to run out with the boy again.

He ran through another hallway and entered a round room. It had bookshelves and pictures and a portrait of Ansem, the once great man.

"Heartless can't come in here for some reason." He placed the keyblade master down.

"Thank you Leon!" Sora said to the taller man, his eyes glassy and his expression cute and vulnerable. "I didn't know what to do, I've never seen those heartless before." He jumped forward and hugged the man tightly.

"Shh, it's ok Sora, you're safe with me." He hugged the smaller man back and pat his head soothingly. "But I have a question. Where you following me?" He asked, smiling down the to smaller brunette, hoping to get his mind off the traumatizing attack and get an answer.

"Uh, no." Sora tried but Leon just gave him a look. The excellent fighter had picked up on the boy's presence very quickly. He just wanted to mess with the youth though, he hadn't intended on getting him attacked, but with his lost memories the boy couldn't seem to remember how to follow someone correctly.

"Well yes… I just." Sora paused and a small blush tinted his cheeks. "wanted you, to be with me Leon, and to hold me... Do you want to?"

The reassuring hug Leon was giving Sora turned into an embrace, and Leon guided Sora's head up so he could plant a kiss on the boy's lips. He pushed the boy against a wall in the room and leaned down to nip at the boys tan neck.

"I do want to hold you Sora… so bad. But I don't want to loss to my inner old pervert just yet. I want you to have your memories." He said meeting the boy's bright eyes.

'Roxas! Should I tell him I remember! Roxas!!' Sora yelled in his mind, not sure on what to say. When the boy didn't give him an answer Leon gave Sora a small peck on the lips before sighing.

"Be patient with me. I'll bring you back." Leon insisted, knowing the heartless had probably disappeared by now.

'Roxas you are such a butt hole!' Sora yelled in his mind.

'What?' The presence of the other boy appeared.

'Never mind now!'

He walked back with Leon, stopping every so often to be kissed by the taller man.

'Leon is the bigger pervert, or maybe I just haven't spent enough time with Riku and Cloud yet.' Sora thought to himself as lowly as possible so Roxas wouldn't hear and interrupt the cute moment if he was still lingering.

When they'd reached Merlins house the wizard was in his home and he shooed Leon. Saying that Sora needs to rest and not be kidnapped by his friends. The scarred man left but it was time to look for Cloud, so he made an excuse of needing to walk his pet. When Merlin agreed he was off.

'Now to find the blond.' Roxas said as Sora started in any direction, letting his pet lead the way.

.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,.,…….,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

The brunette had been walking around for the better part of the day and still there was no sign of Cloud. The boy was currently on a plain of dirt and rocks that seemed completely barren. The sound of metal striking metal rung loudly and surprised the youth. A gust of wind swept by and the boy covered his eyes.

"Sora!" He heard someone yell his name behind him and he turned quickly and his line of vision meet a flash of black feathers.

The next thing he knew there was a gloved hand securely around his mouth and he was high above the ground.

'Sora, please don't move!' Roxas yelled, his voice filled with urgency and fear, making Sora all the more nervous.

Locks of long silver hair flowed around him when a small brush brushed him and he heard a deep chuckle.

"Sora." The deep voice held amusement and the hand holding his mouth left to slide to the owner's hip and unsheathe a long sword that was quickly pushed against Sora's neck.

"Ah!" Sora yelled as the cool metal pressed against his skin. "Who are you!?" Let me go!" Sora yelled frantically.

"Sora!" Cloud yelled with his giant blade, ready to attack the nightmare that had captured his light.

"If you want him back, fight me for him." Sephiroth spoke, his voice calm.

"Let him go Sephiroth! Don't attack someone that can't even remember their own name!" Cloud was sheathing with anger. This was about them, he had no right to bring in the boy who didn't even know how to fight at the moment.

"C-cloud." Sora called to his friend and the blond mans attention instantly fell to the smaller boy. Their bright eyes meet and Cloud was torn. Sephiroth had the advantage.

"This is pointless. This boy has your attention, and to fight you in such a distracted state would give me no amusement. I can't even kill this boy with satisfaction, he wouldn't put up a fight like this. There's no fun in that. I'll find you later Cloud." Sephiroths wing shot out straight, before wrapping around his body, he dropped Sora so he wouldn't be caught in the one-winged angels transportation spell. The boy landed on top of cloud heavily and sent him back. The brunette clung to the paler man and black feathers fell lazily around them. Sora pulled his friend has close as possible making them fall into an awkward position. Cloud was almost on top of the smaller male that tearing lightly.

"C-Cloud." He stuttered the mans name after the terrifying experience. One of the memories he'd gained after sharing a kiss with Cloud was the one winged angle himself, the man was life threatening and someone Sora didn't want to have to deal with during his time of horrible fighting skills.

"I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you Sora? Are you wounded?" The blond panicked and instantly wanted to heal the boy. Sora, came up and lightly pecked his taller friend on the lips.

"I'm not hurt but this makes me feel better…" Sora blushed and leaned up again to give him a small kiss. Cloud deepened the kiss and pushed Sora the rest of the way down to the floor, and hovered over him as they kissed. He let his pale hand come up under Sora's shirt and touch the soft skin before he broke the kiss. He leaned up so he could sit, instead of lay over the boy, and pulled Sora into a sitting position as well.

"I'm sorry but this is not the place I want to take you… Come on, let's go back." Cloud stood and helped the boy stand as well, brushing his back off of any dirt before they walked back.

.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,.,…….,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

The white haired wizard lifted both his pale eyebrows in great surprise when a knock came at the big wooden door and there stood Cloud and Sora. He pulled Sora into the house and gave Cloud a stern look.

"Sora you are suppose to be resting! That's it, you cannot leave." The wizard slung together words from a language Sora didn't understand. The wizard sprinkled an odd powder over sora and then clapped his hands clean.

"This is only temporary but you have to stay here for at least over one hour, instead of running off every two minutes." He scolded the boy and the brunette left to sulk in his room.

'Roxas… my pet!' Sora yelled in his mind. He'd dropped the leash when Sephiroth jumped him and his heartless had scurried off. Sora plopped onto his bed and wished he could go look for him instead of being stuck in the stupid room.

'Screw your pet, you need to concentrate on the guys.'

'I just want to line the pieces up…' Sora thought more to himself then to Roxas as he stared off into space.

'Well Leon admitted to his difficulties but Cloud couldn't control his hand, so we'll start with Cloud.'

'Ok, so what do I have to do?'

'Well you just have to make sure Merlin doesn't let Cloud or Leon in the house. Tell him it's so you can rest. And then you'll just have to find away over there at night or something…' Roxas tried to think of a plan but it was harder then he thought at the moment. He wasn't even sure where the two men lived.

END

Nezumi speaking.

There you go. Enjoy? If not its ok, I'm tired. I'll update 'my pet' tomorrow for those of you who are curious. And also I'm going to be making a poll tonight so yeah… check that out….

RNR for more~

Also I HATE this chapter name… lol. Its suckish… but I couldn't think of anything…


	7. We'll Help You!

Nezumi speaking

Here we go, writing again. I feel uber bad for making you guys wait for tooo long for this update so let me not talk too much and just start this up.

Disclaimer – I do not own. (I feel like I forget this a little too much…)

Chapter 7

We'll Help You!

While the afternoon sun was high in the sky Sora sat in his room. After fighting his loneliness for hours two of his friends had come to pay him a visit, and now he was in his small room conversing happily with the two friendly females of Hallow Bastion. After being brought home by the two older men, Leon and Cloud, Merlin only allowed the two females into the home, suspecting that the two men would probably try to take him out again. As the three-talked Sora acted as if he hadn't gained any memoirs, he wasn't sure if telling them would be the best idea.

'Yuffie would probably just laugh and get a nosebleed. What a fan girl! But Aretha is more ethical then that, she would probably be anger with me.' Sora frowned to himself but smiled at the two girls.

"Oh Sora! I just can't keep my mouth shut! I know you don't really remember much about him but Leon is totally crushing on you!" Yuffie strung the words together quickly and Sora just barely caught it, but once he understood his eyes widened considerable.

'Fuck Sora!' Roxas yelled in Sora's mind.

"Um well." Sora tried to think of anything at all to say but was only able to look on nervously and scratch his head.

"But Cloud likes Sora, Yuffie." Aretha spoke up giving the raven-haired girl her full attention. The brunette received a glare.

"But Sora likes Leon." Yuffie defended her friend quickly, she was friends with Cloud too but in this case she took Leon's side.

"Well I'm sure Sora likes Cloud more. Right Sora?" The brunette huffed and looked toward the visible nervous boy.

"Uh…" Sora yelled for Roxas help as he drew a blank.

"But Leon has kissed Sora!" Yuffie used her trump card smiling widely. A large blush appeared on Sora's tan cheeks as Aretha's green eyes widen to him.

"No, Cloud kissed Sora…"

'You are uber fucked man.' Roxas sighed loudly not helping the brunette in anyway while he stated the obvious.

"What is going on Sora?" Yuffie and Aretha looked to him and asked the question in unison.

'Come clean, there is no way out of this.' Roxas stated flatly as the girls eyes bore into his bright worried eyes. Sora sighed loudly and then explained everything. From the first kiss with Riku to the memories he gained, but he left out Roxas, not sure if the girls would think he was crazy. After the long explanation the girls nodded their heads slowly to the keyblade master.

"Oh, Sora…" Aretha was the first to speak after a silent minute.

"We're sorry for giving you such a hassle…" Yuffie continued for the brunette.

"But do you really think you're ready for that?" Aretha asked grabbing the boy's shoulder, worried for the youth and taking on the worry mother routine she usually had but Sora knew she was just a concerned friend.

"Actually I'm ok. Well I'm nervous of course but uh…" Sora blushed again.

"Aw Sora you're so cute!" The girls said together and hugged the boy tightly.

"But how are you coming up with all these plans?" Aretha said and the ninja nodded.

"Yeah, you're to innocent but then so devious!"

"Well I have a friend that gives me a few pointers." Sora smiled to the girls, hinting at Roxas who's presence seemed to brighten with happiness in his heart and mind. The girls looked like they wanted to ask more but instead brushed it off casually.

"Well we can help you now! You're friend has worked hard enough." Yuffie smiled bright, devious Yaoi scenes clouding her mind.

"So what is the plan so far?" Aretha asked giggling lightly.

"Well my friend said to buy these just in case." Sora reached under the bed and pulled out a bag from the little shop the two girls knew was in the shopping circle of the town. He pulled out the skimpy outfits and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Woah nosebleed much!" Yuffie laughed with an evil glint in her eyes as she noted the perfect one for the gunblade wielder. "I'd say this one due to his leather fetish." Yuffie giggled and voiced her opinion on one of the outfits.

'But Riku was covered in it…' Sora directed the question to Roxas.

'It's not by choice.' He filled in matter of factly and Sora dismissed it despite the need to ask why.

"Well my friend said I should go see Cloud first…" Sora spoke to the chicks but he didn't finish his sentence. Saying that Cloud would be easiest to 'crack' seemed whorish and didn't seem right at all.

'I don't want to crack Cloud I want to…' Sora though lowly to himself so Roxas wouldn't hear and quickly gapped at the rest of his almost thought. What did he want?

"I was going to ask Merlin for the address but he doesn't seem to be so happy about me running around outside."

"Don't worry I know Cloud, you'll wear this and I'll take you." Aretha smiled her small pleasant grin at the youth who looked surprised.

"Really?"

"This girl never lies! And tomorrow we'll work on Leon." Yuffie smiled and slung an arm around her friend giving Sora a playful wink and thumbs up.

"Thanks guys!" Sora beamed and hugged to two friends tightly. They hugged him back tightly before Aretha pulled away.

"Now hurry and change."

"What? I- I don't want you to see me in it!" That would embarrass the boy too much.

"If you don't I will!" Yuffie smiled playfully but the girl was probably serious so Sora quickly struggled against the grip the girl planted on his jacket.

"Cloud was looking for Sephiroth earlier today and when ever he does he comes home around ten." Aretha stated the observation she made over the years of knowing the blond.

"It's eight forty five!" Yuffie yelled and finally pulled of the jacket.

By nine o'clock Sora was all dressed and Aretha was working on a cloaking spell that would make a fake sleeping Sora under the sheets of the bed. The clone was all done by eight ten.

They snuck Sora out through the window but left through the front door so Merlin would see them leave with no suspicions.

They meet Sora by the window and started down the small dank back streets of Hallow Bastion. When they'd gotten to the outside of the apartment building Cloud lived in Aretha instructed the ninja which window led to Clouds bedroom. It was nine twenty so they had time to spare. She slung her Shuriken expertly and it curved in the air, coming in contact with the high brick wall and stick in by a point. She grabbed Sora and used her ninja expertise to quickly run up the side of the wall and grabbed onto her giant star just when she started to tire. She swung Sora onto the stars middle and he jumped up to grab the side of the window, which he opened quickly and slipped inside the dark room. He looked back to see Yuffie holding onto the ledge of the window and he gave her a small hug as she whispered good luck. She jumped back and flipped back, pulling her weapon from the wall and landing swiftly next to the girl in pink on the floor. They waved and ran off into the dark night.

Sora observed the dark room and blushed wondering if he should wait on the bed.

'I have a better idea, go to the kitchen and have a seat at his table. I would think he'd have one…' Roxas filled the boys quite mind and he walked through the house till he found the kitchen. It had a small table with two chairs opposite of each other. He sat in the one that would give him a full view of the entrance to the small kitchen and would successfully hide his outfit behind the table.

Sora works on evening his breath while Roxas tries to sooth his heart with light conversation as the boys leg shock nervously and an anxious tingle came up his spine and caused his heart to race wildly.

A light clicking sound was heard in the quite of the house and soon the sound of heavy boots stepping along the floor filled his ears. He could barely hear it as his heart thumped hard in his chest and he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

END

Nezumi speaking.

BUWHAHAHA =D I'm super excited right now due to this chapter! Lol I love Yuffie ^-^ she's beast man.

Is this technically a cliffhanger? If it is HA! Lol RNR for more and I'll save you from falling off the cliff!

…

Maybe .

Juuust kidding. I'll save you~


	8. Cloud

Nezumi Speaking

Hiya world.

When boredom strikes we right. Because this is madness.

Cloud, Leon, Riku - …

Sora – THIS IS KINGDOM HEARTS!!! … Why are you here Vincent.

Nezumi – Because he's just too fucking sexy.

Vincent – o_e

Lol I sorry, I have A GAINT OBSESSION!!! For My valentine :3 shhh. No! Don't shhh! Scream it from the rooftops!

(GAH! IM SO EXCITED FOR NYAfestival!!!)

Chapter 8

Cloud.

A head of blond looked curiously into his kitchen, he could have sworn he turned all the lights off in his apartment. Instead of flicking off the light and going about his business a blond brow rose curiously and Cloud took a seat across from the brunette at the small table. He really wasn't to alarmed at the youth, his friends where all highly skilled and at times where randomly at his home. He was even guilty of beating some of his friend's home.

"I'm sorry but yesterday… and I couldn't help myself. You said not there but what about here?" Sora blushed at the implication.

'Alright Sora.' Roxas told the keyblade master, planning on leaving soon but staying to make sure Sora had everything under control.

'What?' Sora really didn't get it and he heard Roxas sigh.

'Get up.'

Sora sucked in a breath and stood, trying to fight the large blush on his face when he saw the older mans blue eyes widen a fraction.

'Oh gods help me!' Sora begged the person in his mind, feeling a bit mortified about his outfit. Standing up the paler man was able to view Sora completely, his shirt had looked normal, at least when he was only really able to see Sora's chest, but now that the table wasn't blocking his view he could see that his choice of clothes left little to the imagination. Fingerless black gloves covered his hands and he was wearing a pair of tight black shorts that came dangerously high. His shirt that seemed innocent enough broke into shreds just under his chest, revealing a delicate toned tummy.

'Fine just listen up.' Roxas sounded frustrated but helped his friend, knowing that this had to be extremely nerve wrecking for the youth.

"C-Cloud." Sora stuttered wishing what needed to be said didn't sound so vulgar, but he walked the short distance forward to stand just before the (at the moment) threatening friend. "I really don't want to wait anymore… please Cloud…take me." Sora blushed a deep shade of scarlet and wished he could go back in time.

Cloud reached forward and cupped Sora's cheeks in his hands before he brought him the short distance down, giving the brunette a forceful kiss. His tongue was granted access into the surprised mouth and their wet muscles rubbed erotically. A pale hand intertwined in spiky locks while the other fell, rubbing over Sora's side and then falling to cup his ass, making Sora let out a surprised 'oh' when he received a squeeze.

"Why didn't you just say so? Not that the outfit doesn't help." Cloud smirked to him after he pulled away from the heated kiss. He stood, and threw Sora over his shoulder, his eyes darting to the side to take a peak at the boys oh so tempting ass.

'Bye Sora!' Roxas almost laughed.

'Where to you even go!?' He yelled in his mind and soon the presence of the other faded.

"Since you like to play with your food so much, how about a snack." Cloud easily held Sora on his shoulder and opened his freezer with his free hand. When the duck had finally figured out how to make Sea Salt ice cream soft serve he started selling it in cartons. Despite how little Cloud actually ate it, he bought it anyway, just in case he'd ever wanted a snack, and having the tan youth here made him really want to open up the cold confection.

He quickly made his way to his bedroom, and placed the boy on top of his messy bed, placing the cold treat on his nightstand so it could thaw out and become a little softer. He hovered over the smaller man, holding himself up with on hand while the other cupped Sora's cheek again as he pushed there lips together in another kiss.

Sora fisted the back of the knitted shirt, pulling at the sleeve as Cloud pulled Sora's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. The sleeve that was attached to Clouds shirt was pulled off and the blond thought it'd only be fair for him to loss an article of clothing too. He pulled away for only a minute to pull off the boy's shirt, before he connected their lips once more, his hand trailing over the tan chest. Cloud felt Sora's legs wrap tightly around his hips and he growled his approval, rewarding him with a message to his nipple. Sora yelped and shuddered while he fisted the bigger mans shirt. He got the hint, and pulled away again to rip off his shirt, tearing off the small wrap around his hip with it so he was left only in his pants. Cloud licked the boys rosy lips when he felt Sora's hands graze over his chest. He continued to play with the boys perk nipples as they kissed furiously and he'd almost forgotten something important. The youths legs were still secure around his waist, as where his arms around his back, so while the boy was moaning into his mouth, he used his free hand to scoop up a bit of the light blue treat, still very cold but soft enough to scoop through easily.

He plopped the goopy substance onto Sora's chest and rubbed in making him yelp at the cold contrast of the ice cream and his burning skin. Cloud left his lips and lapped at the bit that had gotten on his neck, making Sora crane his head back to give the blond more access.

"You make it taste better too." Cloud smirked to the blushing youth, copying what the teen had said before. Cloud lapped at his neck more, sucking on the tender skin. Sora couldn't help his needy pants and he laced his fingers in blond hair as the man trailed down, coming to flick his tongue over one of Sora's nipples teasingly, smirking at the mixed flavor of Sora and ice cream. After Cloud was satisfied with the boys hard shudders he rubbed more ice cream on his belly and started a trail down, lapping at the sweet but salty treat, his long fingers teasing the edge of his to short shorts. Cloud smirked his tongue dipping into Sora's navel before he dipped his hand in the cold treat again and swiped down the boys short, smearing the ice cream over the boy's thighs and erect cock.

Goss bumps rose over Sora's skin and at moaned loudly, squeezing his legs that had been wrapped around the bigger mans waist.

"OH!" He moaned loudly when he looked down to see Cloud's mako filled eyes staring at him, lapping at a spot on his thigh. Sora reached forward and hooked his fingers into Clouds pants, using them to pull himself into a seating position and nervously unsnapping his pants and sliding down the zipper. Strong arms wrapped around his back and he was pushed forward into the bigger mans strong chest, getting pulled into a chaste kiss, the ice cream that had been on his chest smearing onto the other man. After a breath-taking kiss that turned erotic Sora got back on task and slowly started to slip his pants down. He felt the mans erection spring free and rub against his own and he moaned loudly into the kiss making Cloud smirk widely.

Cloud smirked and pulled away, going to stand at the edge of the bed where he pulled off his pants the rest of the way, feeling the youths gaze on him as he stood in his naked glory. Just when he decided to meet the keyblade masters eyes he felt something cold plop onto his skin and slide down coating over his own erection and thighs, running down his leg slightly. He looked to Sora who was licking his hand clean and smiling slightly.

"You can do it and I can't?" Sora asked and stood as well, letting his tongue slid eagerly over Clouds abs. He had thrown a bit much on the blond, seeing as it was sliding down his leg but Cloud didn't seem to care much.

Sora licked up at much as he could before, he nudged Cloud, turning them around and having the seme take a seat on the edge of the bed. Sora fell to his knees and teasingly licked his thigh, the was Cloud had earlier, making sure to make eye contact once he heard the man moan lowly. Sora slowly lead his way up, and let his tongue dart out to flick over the head of Clouds erection, taking of the blue coating to reveal an engorged head. Cloud growled and his fingers laced in Sora's spiky hair. The brunette lapped around the tip of his cock, taking off the ice cream, before sliding his lips over the tip, sucking lightly and making the man above him hiss.

"Sora, you don't have to-" Cloud cut himself off with a groan when he felt more of his cock slid into the boys hot wet mouth. The cold coating of the ice cream slowly fading and being replaced by his mouths heat as he sucked and licked him. Sora moaned around his cock when he heard the man moan and Sora's own cock twitched in anticipation. Sora bobbed his head, taking in as much as he could, which wasn't a lot, the youth wasn't use to giving head, but here he was; on his knees sucking the hard flesh greedily.

He released the man with a wet pop when he felt a hand trailing down the small of his back. The position didn't allow Cloud to do much and now that Sora's lips where off of him he was able to think straight. He hoisted the youth off the floor and tossed him on the bed onto his stomach. He pushed his body close to Sora's, his dick rubbing against Sora's crack, making him moan into the mattress. Cloud licked at his neck, biting the tender flesh before letting his already sticky hands dip back into the already half empty carton.

He let the coated fingers run down Sora's back, leaving a nice blue trail before he leaned back to spread his cheeks with his free hand, enjoying the view.

"Ready?" He asked the brunette and circled a cold digit around the boy's entrance. He moaned his response, an eager yes and he yelped when he felt the cold digit push past his sensitive passage. He clenched and unclenched around it, trying to adjust. The blond man behind him pumped him in a soothing manor, licking the shell of his ear, and cooing comforting words to him.

He pumped the long digit in and out of the others behind until he received moans from the smaller boy and he slipped in another cold digit. The keyblade master shuddered and Cloud continued his soothing process before parting his fingers in a scissoring motion, pumping him every so often. He slipped in a third finger and the boy moaned his name loudly. Cloud reached for the messy blanket and stuffed it under Sora so his hips were raised in the air, just in case he's knees decided to give out. He pumped the boy again, till he thought the boy was as stretched as he'd get before he kissed him sweetly all over his back. He pulled the fingers out, signaling what was to come, and Sora bit his lip when he felt the tip of Clouds man hood poke at his entrance. Sora braced himself at the sting that came when Cloud pushed in.

"Haa…a-ah…" Sora groaned at the slight friction but practically screamed when the man pushed in the rest of the way, going in till his hips met Sora's rump. Cloud gritted his teeth, he just wanted to fuck the boy senseless, but he was far to nice to hurt his light who he could tell was having difficulties.

"I-it hurts…" Sora blurted out through his tears and tried everything to adjust. Clenching his walls sure as hell didn't work to well so the brunette tried his hardest to loosen up. He nudged his hips back after a moment, telling Cloud to move with body language since he couldn't find his voice at the moment and Cloud pulled out as tenderly as possible, still kissing the boys neck and back before pushing in swiftly. Sora groaned and he started the slow pace, concentrating as much as he could on not slamming into the tight heat with all the force he could muster.

Soon Sora's pained groans turned into erotic moans and he panting, pushing back to meet Clouds hard shaft.

"Cloud!" He yelled out at an odd sensation he'd never felt before that made his groin tighten with ecstasy. "A-again!" He moaned out and Cloud thrust quicker, making the youth howl. Knowing that he had nailed the boy's prostate there was nothing to hold Cloud back, and he started a pace that Sora had just not been ready for. Pumping into the boy with quickness and force that nailed amazingly into his prostate Sora moaned loudly in the quite apartment. The brunette's erratic cries stimulated the blond to move his hips faster into the boy's tight heat and Sora struggled to meet his thrusts.

Cloud reached over and pumped Sora's dick, adding to the stimulation making Sora gasp. Feeling the double stimulation soon sent Sora over the edge and he came onto Clouds hand and blanket. Feeling the keyblade master clench around him tightly and yell his name Cloud came as well, filling the boy with a moan. To avoid crushing the spent youth, Cloud pulled out and lay down next to him.

Tossing the soiled blanket off the bed, and raising another one that laid on the bed he covered Sora's panting body. Sora cuddled closely to the blond, the strong sent of two spent men and sea salt filling the room in an awkward but pleasant scent wafted throughout the room. After receiving a kiss to his forehead and a tight squeeze from strong arms he fell asleep.

END!

Nezumi speaking

I may revise this because I was concentrating on the next chapter for My pet and I have to say it's the lemonest thing I've ever planned EVER..

Oh man fangirls will squeal after it's all finished.

Review for more, but I do think I will do this over later on because I kinda rushed it. ENJOY EITHER WAY THOUGH


	9. Leon

Nezumi speaking.

Hey it's been a while since I updated so I feel extra evil now. Gah I'm horrible!

But I'm trying out some more fics soon. There is indeed a Cloud and Sora in planning process for you who want to get some of that. And I am very on top of Naruto. There should be two Naruto stories coming out soon. One lovely crack pairings and a classic pairing. But yeah. But to this~

Chapter 9

Leon

Sora slowly started to wake up. The dark haze of blissful sleep shaking away from him and he moved his arms and legs lightly to check if he was really awake. When he felt a hand come to pat his head in an affectionate manner his bright eyes slowly opened, showing him the interior of the room from last night. He lightly frowned when he felt a sore dull pain in his back. He either was a virgin or simple never got sex.

"Are you ok?" Cloud asked sensing that he was awake.

"Yeah, a little sore…" the smaller male answered, nuzzling into the soothing hand.

"Are you hungry?" Cloud pressed on, the odd need to spoil the boy making him ask Sora all these questions. In response to the blonds attention Sora smiled and turned so he was facing the others chest, moving to cuddle against him.

"No I'm fine like this." He gave Cloud a quick peak before settling again. It was still really dark meaning it was no doubt past twelve but not close to sunrise, so he quickly dosed off again in the taller mans toned arms.

00000000000000

'Sora… Sora. Wake up ok! Wake up!' Sora frowned when he heard the voice yelling his name. Who was calling him so loud when he was asleep?

"Why?" Sora said very quietly out loud, sleep still making his motions groggy. He looked up, noting that Cloud was still asleep.

'Because Aretha should be coming over soon to distract Cloud while you see Leon! Get up!' The voice yelled at him again and Sora finally registered the voice as Roxas'.

Sora sighed but sat up, Roxas was right. He leaned a tan hand on the sleeping mans shoulder and shook it lightly. One mako tinted eye opened to look up at the keyblade master.

"I have to go. Merlin will be mad." Sora smiled lightly to the blond who almost frowned. Before he could answer the doorbell rang throughout the quite apartment and Cloud sighed loudly. Sora rolled his eyes when he heard the voice in his head say 'told you.' Cloud sat up, stretching his arms before peaking Sora.

"I have ….to…. go." Sora informed him again between the light kisses he received. Cloud gave him a deep kiss in response before nodding and grabbing a blanket, wrapping it loosely around his waist before he went to answer the door.

The brunette heard the girls greeting lightly and he stretched quickly, before picking up the clothes from yesterday and throwing it on. Sora quickly looked around the room till he found a pen and paper, quickly jotting down a note saying he'd left, knowing that the girl would keep him busy for a long time. He walked to the window quickly and saw the raven-haired ninja just were she was suppose to me, smiling and waving up at him.

He jumped down swiftly, smiling when he noticed that he remembered a lot about his strength and agility he started his walk back to Merlins with Yuffie. The sun was already high in the sky heating the town and telling Sora that it was around one in the afternoon.

"Leon is just about finished with his regular training, so he should be walking home at a lazy pace." Yuffie informed her friend after they jumped in through the window of Sora's bedroom. "Now wash up so you don't have Clouds scent on you." She smiled and threw him his change of clothes.

"His smell?"

"Hurry!" She pushed him into the small bathroom.

Sora quickly rinsed off, scrubbing himself with the provided soap before drying off and changing into the next planned outfit.

"Aw, so cute!" Yuffie yelled hugging the youth before setting up the bed in a way where it looked like someone was under the blankets. To Sora it looked more like rocks where shoved under it but it was better then nothing.

"He should just be getting home meaning his going to shower." She jumped out of the small window and used her Leon trivia. Luckily for Sora the girls where good friends with them for so long that they'd learned a lot of their patterns.

"By the way, where's your pet?" She noticed the missing shadow and tired to make conversation with him as they walked.

"He's gone!" Sora stated the fact, visible upset.

"What do you mean gone!" She felt bad; she would have been a mess if she lost her pet too.

"We went for a walk and things happened and I lost him…" Sora explained lowly when Yuffie stopped, her hands knit together in front of her as she kneeled on the floor, the motion for Sora to lean on her hands. She lifted, coming to stand up straight, while she pushed Sora up to the window that wasn't as high as Clouds had been.

"Sorry, and good luck." She whispered to him, and gave him a thumbs up before running off.

Sora could hear the water of what was probably the shower running.

'So how was Cloud?' Roxas teased the brunette.

'I'm not telling you that's embarrassing.' Sora told the voice before observing the room. Should he wait in his room?

'I help you and this is what I get in return?' Roxas used a voice that sounded like he was hurt but it was faked.

'I'll tell you later, what am I suppose to do?' He was more worried about the current situation.

'Well I'd say he's a bigger pervert, but apparently he doesn't want you till you get your memory back so lets just leave him with no choice.' Sora could hear a smirk on his words alone. 'Go to the bathroom.'

'Just walk in!' Sora yelled to Roxas but still started toward the door, leaving the bedroom and walking through the halls till he heard running water on the other side.

'You will figure it out. Good luck Sora.' Roxas' voice held reassurance in it before his presence faded leaving Sora alone.

Sora gulped and started at the knob, his heart racing. Having gained more of his memories seemed to make this more nerve racking. He lifted a shaky hand and knocked on the door.

"Who?" Leon answered quickly, a sort of strength in his voice. Leon was ready to run out and fight whoever it could be that broke into his home. Sora slowly turned the doorknob pushing open the door and receiving a gust of steam when he opened the door.

"Leon…" Sora called the name of the sable haired man, slowly and nervously looking up to see the mans face. His face and torso were revealed as he pulled back the dark curtain to see the intruder.

"Sora?" He called the youth again, raising an eyebrow quizzically at him. His eye's widened slightly when he actually observed the teen. He had on normal leather combat boots instead of his normally zippered sneakers, he had on tight leather pants that ducked under the tall boots and took to he shape nicely and a tight black top that was held by a tightly strung array of black lace on his side. Sora stepped forward, his boots clinking against the tile. Just when he was in front of the curious, dripping man he leaned down at the waist to pull off his boots.

"Sora?" Leon said the tan youths name again meeting his brilliant eyes before Sora leaned up, and peaked Leon on the lips, holding the dark curtain that hid the rest of Leon's body from sight. Leon was quickly becoming aroused at the string of situations, and with a quick glance down; he noticed that Sora was as well.

Leon let his wet hand lean against Sora's cheek and he kissed him back, quickly deepening the kiss, devouring the youth's mouth with his tongue. Sora pushed the curtain to the side, revealing Leon's tan sculpted body, water from the showerhead splashing out and landing on Sora.

The brunette moaned into the kiss when he felt a strong hand rub his side, wetting the skin under the lace ties. He felt the corset like top loosen as Leon pulled the bow and his top easily fell to the floor. He pulled away for air and received a concerned look from Leon that seemed to ask him if he was sure. In response Sora stepped into the tub, getting a little more wet from the water.

He avoided looking down at his friend's lower regions, becoming embarrassed at his own growing problem that was no doubt visible under the leather pants. Leon smirked at the blush that colored his cheeks but leaned down to kiss Sora again, his fingers trailing over the youths tan chest when arms wrapped around his neck. Sora whimpered into the against the others lips when he was pushed back, his hot skin hitting the cold tile and making him shiver harshly.

Leon left the others rosy lips to attack his neck with nips and licks, receiving groans and whimpers as praise. He smirked against the teen's neck before he trailed a tan hand down his chest, coming down to play with a hardening nipple.

Leon fell lower from his neck and leaned down to lick the erect buds teasingly, causing Sora to moan, and twin his fingers in the mans long damp hair. Leon's hand trailed down over Sora's back till they fell to cup over Sora's ass through the leather pants. His outfit did indeed play for Leon's leather fetish but the pants had to go.

After letting his fingers teasingly glide over Sora's clothed arousal he licked a line down Sora's abdomen and let his teeth black around the button to the tight pants. Sora yelped but moaned when he looked down to see the scarred man pulling down the zipper of his pants. When their eyes meet Leon couldn't help but come back up to ravish his mouth hungrily.

"Wouldn't want to ruin these." Leon commented sensually about Sora's new pants against his lips before leaning back in for a kiss and pulling down his pants, revealing Sora's need to the warm steam of the bathroom. Sora moaned the taller mans name loudly when nimble fingers wrapped around his heated length.

As the taller man pumped Sora teasingly he let his other hand fall under Sora's shaky legs to rub against the boys entrance.

"What do you want babe?" Leon's perverted side causing him to speak in a dirty manner; his voice husky and sensual as and he nipped the boys bottom lip lightly, meeting glazed cerulean eyes.

"M-more Leon." Sora breathed his hands wrapping around his broad, his short nails racking over smooth skin when he received a tight squeeze. Leon smirked before licking the smaller males lip, once again starting a teasingly trail down till he was face to face with Sora's weeping cock. He stuck his tongue out to taste at the precum that pooled at the slit. Sora shuddered and his fingers came up to tug at the mans locks. He was panting uncontrollable at the attention he received to the sensitive tip.

"AH!" Sora yelled, his voice echoing against the tile of the room when Leon pushed his cock further into his mouth, sucking on the tip and pushing more of his hard cock into his hot mouth. His spikes where already getting weighed down by the excess water that splashed against him from the showerhead.

"Leon…" Sora moaned the taller mans name, tugging at his hair as the man worked magic against his need. His legs shook further as his stomach started to coil and the finger still massaging his hole slipped in.

Leon pulled away with a wet popping noise and came to stand, smirking to the brunette whose face was contorted into one of ecstasy and need. He lifted the youth, his legs wrapping around his waist as he felt the mans dick just under his ass, making him moan.

The water started to cool after running for so long but the contrast from the tub created a nice contrast from their heated bodies. The digit that only poked into him lightly pushed in further as far as it could go, making Sora moan but grit his teeth lightly. He wasn't use to the feeling yet. Sora nipped at Leon's ear, telling him to continue and he felt another long digit push into him, soon enough pumping into him and then scissoring him.

Leon pushed his lips against Sora's soothingly before shoving another finger into the youth's tight heat making Sora shake violently against him. When the youth yelled loudly Leon pushed into the same spot with his long digits, making Sora howl again, rubbing his prostate repeatedly.

With the boy writhing against him, he pulled his fingers out, quickly aligning his dick with his stretched entrance. He gave the boy a seriously look, asking if he was ready silently. Sora nodded and pressed a kiss to Leon hungrily, moaning against his lips when the head of Leon's cock pushed past his entrance.

Sora panted heavily against Leon's neck when the man was pushed in to the hilt, waiting for Sora to adjust. Feeling the boy clenching around him made him pant as well, trying to control himself till Sora gave him the okay to move.

Sora tightened the arms around Leon's neck and lifted himself as much as he could, then letting his arms fall so he could fall against Leon's dick, giving him the signal to move. Leon quickly lifted Sora, and pushed his hips back, then trusted into Sora, eliciting a scream from him as he nailed his prostate.

Leon pulled out again before starting a steady pace. Pulling out quickly and then thrusting in with force. Their wet skin added to the noise of Sora's pants and moans when there skin met with every thrust.

Sora's yells and moans grew louder, echoing off the tiled walls. As Sora's stomach started to coil, it became harder and harder for him to meet his thrusts. When he received yet another breath taking kiss from Leon he came against his and Leon's stomach. Moaning the taller brunettes name he tightened around Leon's dick causing him to moan and ejaculate in Sora's abused ass.

As there breathing returned to normal, Leon lifted Sora with a grunt, pulling out, his come dripping from Sora and onto the tub floor. He held the youth against him, and turned the hot water knob so the water would at least be warm. He held Sora and himself under the spray washing him off quickly before turning the water off and leaving the bathroom. He walked them to his bedroom and lay the tired youth on his bed, his hair already lifting to its gravity defying form. He laid down next to him, covering them with his blanket, and moving closer to hold the youth, Sora already nuzzling into his still damp chest.

"I didn't want to do this till you got your memory back…" Leon brushed a few damp hairs aside so he could see the bright blue eyes.

"I know but I couldn't wait." Sora gave him a squeeze and yawned lightly. Leon pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep. We have to go shopping again." Leon smirked wondering if he'd bought that from the store they'd visited before.

"Ok Leon." Sora lightly giggled and nuzzled into his chest again, letting sleep take him.

END

Nezumi speaking.

Ok there's you're Leon lemon ^-^ I really LOOVE LEON!!! AH!! Heh but yeah. This took a while to get out so I'm kind of like Grrr but yeah. Enjoy.

Review for more :3


	10. Riku

Nezumi speaking

Hello world. I don't have much to say heh so er… enjoy lovely readers :3

Chapter 10

Riku

This time around Sora wasn't woken up by Roxas yelling for him to wake up, but the sore feeling he'd had yesterday was still there, if not greater. Sora's bright eye's scanned over Leon who was still soundly asleep.

"Leon, the bell." Sora whispered, shaking the man lightly.

"Hn…. Ignore it." The scarred man mumbled lowly and gave the smaller man a squeeze.

"Heh, Leon. Go get it. I have to leave anyway." Sora gave the sable haired man a small kiss, hoping it would help pull him from his sleep.

Leon opened his eyes to meet Sora's and sighed when he heard the bell ring five times in a row. He pulled Sora down into a long kiss before pulling away to stand up and stretch. Sora blushed lightly at Leon's naked state and quickly looked down to the mattress. Leon smirked at the youth before slipping on a pair of pants quickly.

"How are you getting home?" He asked, holding the youth's cheek just because he could, letting the pad of his thumb run in soothing circles over the boys smooth cheek.

"The way I came in." Sora smiled, feeling 'ninja.' Leon was only able to raise an eyebrow at this quickly before growling when the bell was rung again, about five more times. He leaned down to give the boy a series of small pecks, not getting enough of the taste of his sweet lips before reluctantly leaving the room and going to the door.

Sora went to the window in the corner and peaked out to see Aretha at the bottom. He held a finger to her, signaling for her to wait, and quickly scanned the room. Finding his clothes neatly folded for him on Leon's nightstand. He slipped into the leather outfit, noticing that the pants where still slightly wet around the hips before running back to the window.

Aretha cast a gravity spell and a large black and blue orb that gently lowered him to the ground covered him. He smiled brightly as he remembered using thousands of spells on his adventures through the worlds, but he still felt his mind was hazy. They started their way back to Merlins as quickly as possible with the boy's body in its sore condition.

"So how was it?" Aretha smiled to the bathroom door while Sora showered.

'Yeah, how was it?' Sora heard Roxas ask with her and drew a blank.

"Uh…" He hummed to them both.

"It wasn't bad was it?"

"No! …" Sora paused as he blushed with his quick reply. "I-it was … uh… good." Sora's blush grew as he scrubbed himself.

"Well the real question is, do you remember anything?" Aretha asked when she heard the water stop.

"Yeah actually a lot!" He stepped out of the bathroom in his normal outfit, toweling off his damp hair. "But I have to find Riku because he has to have the key to what happened at the island, and that's how my entire journey actually started."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure… I'll just have to search."

"Well I have to go keep Cloud busy so he won't come over here or run into Leon. Tell Merlin not to let the guys in just in case." Aretha stated, quickly hugging him before ducking through the window they'd been using as an entrance.

Sora threw himself onto his bed, pushing the heap Yuffie used as a decoy so he could lay comfortably, willing his tense sore muscles to relax.

'How am I going to find Riku?' Sora asked Roxas, still feeling the others presence.

'Well he's come when you've called him, which means he can see you sometimes. Hopefully he didn't see you and Cloud… or Leon.' Roxas stated the worse case scenario and Sora said 'oh no' out loud.

'Really?'

'Well it's possible but I'm sure he would have showed himself if he saw that. You've only seen him here and at that castle so tonight you'll look for him there. Till then take a nap Sora.'

'Will I ever see you in person Roxas?' Sora asked, being able to remember little things about the Organization, remembering that Roxas had mentioned them before.

'Hn… We'll meet one day. You may not know it's me but we will meet. Someday soon.'

'I don't understand…'

'Shh Sora. Sleep.'

As Roxas quieted him down Sora felt his heart thump against his chest and his eyes slowly started to shut as he felt like a hand was petting his head, soothing him to sleep.

000000000

When the town of Hallow Bastion was covered in the dark blanket of night, illuminated lightly by small street lamps, Sora woke up.

'Ok Sora it's time to go.' Roxas said, pushing the boy further away from his long nap that had rejuvenated him.

The brunette stood quickly and slipped on the next preplanned outfit and hopped out his window. The darkness allowed him to walk more freely through the back streets instead of trying to hide himself from any prying eyes since the people of the town where all most likely asleep.

Soon enough Sora found he was close enough to the large threatening castle that he could see it, although it was still a few ways off.

A bright pink object caught his eyes and he turned to see just the end of the familiar pink ribbon flitting away past a large boulder. He followed after it quickly down the dark path. The shadow ran into the large entrance of the castle and Sora followed after it, not even really realizing he'd entered the dark empty rusted castle till he was running down a large hall after the creature. Despite the fact that he now remembered heartless where indeed the enemy he couldn't help but what to keep his new pet.

The dark shape morphed into the ground and crawled under a tight door. He quickly pushed the door open, totally ignoring the clots of dust on the handle and ran into the room. It was to dark to see the dark body of his heartless and after a minute his bright eyes still couldn't adjust to the darkness. The door he'd walked through shut with a hard slam, and he turned quickly in the dark, trying to see the door but failing.

"Pet?" He called the nameless heartless in a hushed whisper before walking slowly through they room, dragging his feet against the floor so he couldn't trip. A dark chuckle was what he got in response, and the bleak laugh curled around him, making goose bumps rise along his skin as a shiver ran up his spin. He turned again, in the direction he thought the sound came from.

Dark purple and black flames appeared on the walls of the room, candles he couldn't see lighting and allowing him to finally see, if only a little. With the new light he was able to see that the room was actually a bedroom. The walls a scheme of dark colors that had helped block his sight and a large bed with black sheets.

Against the dark colors, silver hair and pale skin stuck out, catching Sora's eyes quickly and making him look to Riku, who was sitting on the edge of the large mattress in front of him.

In his lap was a dark mass that looked to Sora with bright yellow eyes while a leather gloved hand pet its head.

"I said you shouldn't keep this as a pet. Why did you come here? Its dangerous." Riku was the first to speak, noticing the boy's new attire. Instead of his normal baggy pants they where tight to the skin, but still came right above the knee. He also didn't have his jacket, but instead a shirt that revealed his stomach and came up into a turtleneck, his arms covered by long sleeves that revealed his shoulders.

"I came here to see you." Riku held out a gloved hand, moving a single finger, beckoning Sora to come closer.

"Why's that?" The silver haired teen said sending the heartless off his lap. Sora was slightly surprised that it listened.

"Because I want to be with you Riku." Sora blushed as he spoke to his best friend of so many years. Purple and black smoke slowly rose in rivulets and inched around Sora's arms pushing him forward and onto Riku's lap.

Sora felt his head being pushed forward but felt Riku's hands trailing over his exposed stomach, making him shudder at the cool touch of leather. His lips where pressed to Riku's briefly.

"How much?" He asked with a smirk.

"So much." Sora answered him and felt the pressure behind his neck disappear as if telling him to prove it on his own, so he leaned forward again, and kissed Riku himself. His hands wrapped around Riku's neck, and he let his fingers tangle into the long ends of his hair while Riku worked his tongue inside his hot and approving mouth.

He could barely believe he was doing this with his best friend, but at the moment he didn't care. And just like with Cloud and Leon, he wanted Riku.

As Riku abruptly pulled out of the kiss he quickly tossed Sora back onto the large bed.

The dark flames cast a sensual light over Sora's tan body and he wanted more. Making quick work with his fingers he leaned over Sora for another kiss while he slipped off the long sleeves. Leaning back from the heated kiss quickly to take off his shirt, he came back in to attack his mouth, loving the taste of the teen.

He slipped off his long gloves so he could feel him with his bare hands. While one hand fisted chocolate locks the other tweaked one of his nipples. Riku grinded his hips down against the others crotch, rubbing their growing together and making Sora moan into the kiss.

Riku left the younger males mouth so his loud groans could fill the quite room. He came down to lick a long line down to the nipple he'd been abusing so he could lap at it tenderly, letting his hand abuse the other pink nub while he continued to grind against the other.

"R-Riku more… please!" Sora moaned out, his fingers lacing in his hair. He didn't want to be teased any further by the clothed friction, wanting more. Flesh on Flesh contact.

Riku complies, switching to cover the other erect nub with his lips before letting both pale hands run over Sora's sides, eliciting a shiver and moan from his rosy lips.

He unbuttoned his pants and quickly threw them off, wanting more of the teen.

Riku leaned back and licked his lips at the sight of his best friend covered in a light sheen of sweet, an eerie yet sexy light falling over him from the odd candles and his erection standing tall for him. Despite the light black sheen over everything due to his blindfold Sora still looked amazing to him.

Pale fingers wrapped around the shaft and he pumped the teen slowly, watching him thrive on the dark sheets with a large blush. He came over him again to attack his mouth, running his wet muscle over Sora's tenderly and sucking it into his own mouth greedily.

"I-I'm gonna come, stop!" Sora moaned through kisses as his cock was massaged quickly.

Riku abruptly stopped his massage and couldn't help but look at Sora once more in the bask of the odd light before he leaned back to unzip his cloak, and throw it off to the side carelessly revealing his naked form to Sora, his erection standing tall and proud.

He leaned back over him to ravish his mouth and neck, loving the taste. His hand went low to fondle Sora's balls a dick while the other reached for his cloak, pulling out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He quickly smeared the cool liquid over the fingers that were enjoying the feel of the brunette, feeling him shiver when the cold liquid landed on his hot cock a little.

He quickly started to massage his puckered whole before lapping at the boys parted lips while he moaned, pushing in a long digit quickly. Swirling it around the howling teens tight entrance. He quickly slipped in second, then a third, plunging and scissoring the writhing body, kissing him passionately.

When he received the breath moaned 'ok' he pulled out the digits and slathered a good amount of lube onto his aching cock before pushing into the tight entrance. As Sora and Riku's pants filled the dark room he started a slow pace, holding his hips tightly as he concentrated on not plunging into his friend wildly like he wish he could.

When Sora started moaning and yelling uncontrollably Riku picked up the pace significantly, slamming into the youths abused prostate with swift force. Sora allowed his tongue to slip past his parted lips as he pushed his hips back to meet the silver haired mans strong thrust and blushed furiously when he felt Riku lick his parted lips and tongue before he was prompted to play with Riku's wet muscle too.

As his wild plunges rocked the bed and his moaned echoed throughout the room Sora reached up to claw at Riku's pale back. He looked up to his friend and as he was fucked into the mattress clearly remembered the way Riku's eyes shone with such a beautiful color and he moaned further in ecstasy as his memories flooded back in, filling the blanks that had been left in his mind. But at the moment he could care less about what happened at the hidden door. His tan hands reached up and lightly pulled a black strap, despite how shaky his hands where. When the thin black material slipped away to 'who cares where' Riku's bright teal eyes meet Sora's cerulean ones and he kissed him passionately, his thrust seeming to pick up.

"RIKU!!" Sora cried out after the heart-warming kiss, and he came against their bellies, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around the pale body as he trembled.

Feeling the walls of his best friend clench around him and the symbolic event of there eyes meeting after what seemed like years made him come as well, releasing his hot seed into the shaking body under him.

Pulling out after he rode out his breath taking orgasm, he rolled over so he wouldn't crush the spent teen. As their breath evened Sora and Riku grabbed for each other simultaneously, cradling each other like they use to but this time in a not so friendly manner, but in a manner that shared their mutual love.

His head held a dull pain as he regained all of his memories but receiving small pecks to his sweat-matted forehead slowly lulled him to sleep peacefully. The small dark flames burning out with them.

END

Nezumi speaking

YAY!!!

Riku got it in!!!! lmfao I'm a jerk. Well yeah I was super distracted while writing this so I hope its okay~~

As usual Review for more.

Riku was honestly my first love of kingdom hearts so I'm like having an epic spaz attack over here. ^-^ hope you all enjoyed~


	11. Sora Is Mine

Nezumi speaking

Ugh, it's getting so cold in my town D:

I hate the cold!!

But I love Halloween :3 so it all kind of works out. … I guess. RNR loves :3

Chapter 11

Sora Is Mine.

A cool breeze brushing over his skin stirred him from his sleep. His bright eyes opened to meet a dark blindfold that had been placed over Riku's eyes again. Instead of feeling the lush sheets he'd fallen asleep on the night before he was being held by a set of strong leather covered arms. With further observation he realized Riku was holding him as he sat high in the air on a rustic pillar that shot from the side of the castle.

Sora leaned up and pressed his lips to his best friends just when the clouds outside where turning a light shade of orange with sunrise.

"Go home Sora." Riku pulled away to speak before kissing him again. He pushed Sora from his lap, sending him off the high pillar and down toward the hard metal and stone around the castle.

With his memories fully restored he didn't scream but instead used a very important skill he'd learned through his adventures, observation. He craned his head back and just before a threatening metal spike appeared a dark orb of purples and black.

He fell directly into it and he looked up through the entrance of the portal to see Riku disappearing himself. The end closed and it became pitch black all around his falling form. He shut his eyes and braced himself, not sure where he'd end up.

He puffed out a breath of air when his back came against something that felt like pillows. He sat up on the bed Merlin had been lending him and at the end of his bed, tied to the post was his heartless.

Sora quickly crawled forward and huggled his dark pet as he gladly remembered everything. His past, his friends, and every detail about saving the worlds.

'So now what are you going to do?' Roxas asked him as he pressed a kiss to the heartless forehead.

'Roxas you said when I face the organization I'll understand who you are. Why do members of Organization call me your name? I don't understand.'

'I see your memories are back. Don't worry about that. We'll meet soon but what will you do now that you remember everything?' Roxas avoided the question, Sora would learn more with his adventures.

'I have to save the worlds.' Sora thought back; now that he had his memories back he couldn't possible believe how much time he wasted at Hallow Bastion.

'I know that but your leaving three guys behind Sora.'

'Well what can I do?' Sora bit his lip. He had to leave but he was now leaving three guys he'd completely given himself to.

'…I don't know. Go to sleep Sora. We'll think about it in the morning.' Roxas cooed and as if being pushed back Sora rested against the bed.

'Wait Roxas, does that mean Riku's in the organization?' Sora questioned on remembering the cloaks.

'Sleep Sora.' Roxas commanded and his presence left the teen so he could sleep.

'Riku… Leon… Cloud… what am I going to do…' Sora thought to himself now that his in mind friend had left him and he rolled over onto his side, cuddling his pet for comfort.

0000000000000000

Sora woke up from a sleep filled with memories that he was extremely happy to have.

He slipped past his blanket to see his pet still asleep by his feet. He stood, letting his bare feet lightly tap against the wooden floor.

'Oh, what am I going to do…' Sora thought to himself as he let his feet take him throughout the house. He soon learned that Merlin wasn't home and decided fresh air would probably help clear his mind.

He slipped on his giant looking shoes and went through the front door. He had been asleep for a few hours because the afternoon sun was high in the air and it was fairly warm outside. He started to stroll throughout the town, inhaling the scent of the breeze that brushed past him.

"I have to save the worlds but… can I just leave them like that?" Sora spoke to himself, not feeling Roxas presence.

He continued his stroll, lowly kicking a pebble down the empty street.

He let out a long sigh. The brunette really wasn't sure on what to do. Lost in his thoughts as he started down to the rock he was kicking he didn't realize there was someone blocking his path.

"UFH!" He coughed out when he ran into the object, immediately embarrassed thinking he'd walked into a lamp or a wall. The dark chuckle proved his suspicions wrong and it was none other then the cloaked man he'd been with last night. His hood covered his face but from Sora's view he saw the silver hair and covered eyes.

"Miss me?" Riku breathed pulling the boy into a tight embrace.

"R-Riku!" Sora yelped at the tight contact. He could not be doing this in such a public place. Not with two other men lurking around the town.

Riku grabbed his chin and forced him to look up, leaning down so Sora's face was also hooded slightly, giving him a chance to press his pale lips to Sora's rosy ones.

Sora tried to push away but couldn't, due to the fact that he was weaker then his friend and he couldn't deny him a kiss.

"Sora?" He heard a questioning familiar voice call him from behind and a violent shiver rose up his spine. He instantly regained his strength and pushed away from a smirking Riku.

Sora turned to see Cloud quickly walking up and closing the space between them to be pulled into his hard chest.

"What exactly do you think you where doing?" Cloud spat at the man he didn't recognize.

"Me? Who said you could touch Sora?" Riku took a step forward and grabbed Clouds wrist, his arm still possessively around his brunette.

"Do not touch me." Cloud growled warningly.

"G-guys" Sora stuttered, where was Roxas when he so desperately needed his help?

"Stop man handling him." The final and third man came into the circle, walking in on the little ordeal.

All the color left Sora's face in an instant and his knees turned to jello.

'O-oh god, Roxas! Please!' Sora yelled in his mind but when no answer came the dread that was just crawling up his frame slammed into him ten fold.

This was it. He was done for. The three men he'd slept with and had developed feelings of love for where there. All around him, and each with a possessive hold on him.

Sora was finished.

"What where you doing to him?" Leon questioned the Organization member. He thought Cloud would protect Sora but a cloaked man like him could be far worse for his brunette.

"Don't worry Leon, I can handle this." Cloud said lowly, fully prepared to take care of him.

"Tch, you don't even understand what Sora and I have." Riku defended his position, he could touch Sora as much as he liked.

"What?" Leon and Cloud said in unison and they looked down to Sora, who was deathly pale and jittery.

"Sora are you ok?" All three men asked quickly, their voices etched with concern.

"Don't touch him like you know him!" Cloud growled when Riku bent over so he could be closer to his friends face but was pushed lightly away by the blond.

"Just give him to me." Leon tried to pull Sora away from the two who where glaring at each other to only receive the same glare.

"Why should I?" Riku growled, becoming just as frustrated as the others.

"Sora is mine." Riku continued but the two other males joined his voice as they spoke their reasoning in unison. Their eyes instantly widening as their minds registered what had just been said. They each slowly glanced down to Sora in between them, and his face was complete devastation.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Sora felt the cold sweat on his forehead that came with his dread, he felt sick. Did this honestly just happen, right before his very eyes? Before the three could say anything back to the pale brunette his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp between them.

Fainting from shock.

000000000000000000000000

END

Nezumi speaking

This is SUPER SUPER SHORT!!1

But I really wanted to update already and leave you all at a major cliff hanger :3 lol evil is what I am.! Anywho!!

Review for more enjoy~


	12. Goodbye For Now

Nezumi speaking

Gah I bet you guys are super excited for this flipping chapter (I am haha)

Well I hope you all enjoy, and review of course :3 because Reviews are just like ukes and semes.

And I love Ukes and Semes… :3

Chapter 12

Goodbye For Now

A brunette, a blond and a silverette where seated around a sleeping body. Their faces contorted into one of sadness, confusion, and a small hate for the others while the room was filled with the even breathing of the boy that had fainted from shock.

When the tan heap on the bed started to stir the older men all looked to him. Every time the youth stirred they instantly looked to him, tired of sitting in silence with their 'competition' and just wanting answers.

Bright blues finally opened and instantly looked nervous and scared. The three around the bed gave him no room to escape, he was trapped. He sat up in the bed scared to the bone as he felt the analyzing eyes scan over his entire being.

"Sora." He heard his friend of so many years speak first, calling his name and making the nervous feeling double. This was real and he had to speak.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked the question that everyone wanted an answer to in a low tone that if possible, made Sora feel even worse for what he'd done.

"I-I'm sorry." He opened his mouth to speak but the words flew out before he could even think of what to say.

"That's not telling us anything." The older brunette and Sora looked up to meet all there eyes.

Instead of hate pulsing through their eyes, confusion shone and a hint of sadness. Sora thank the gods that they weren't mad, or if they where, that they were good at hiding it.

"Please don't be mad at me…"

"With them… wasn't I enough?" Riku asked his voice hurt. His best friend felt he wasn't enough for the teen and that seemed worse then not being needed at all at the moment.

But he wasn't the only one with those feelings. The other two had come to be so close to Sora over the course of this ordeal with the heartless but now it felt like that love for the keyblade master was a bit one sided.

"N-no! That's not it… just please listen." Sora breathed, shakily and received a nod from each of them. He inhaled deeply so hoping his voice wouldn't crack or waver. He could be strong when facing giant, magic using heartless but in front of his friend. Three men he loved, he was weak and powerless.

"My memories…" Sora started the long and grueling explanation of why he kissed them, and gave himself to them. About his memories coming back, and how the girls even helped him.

"So you where just…"

"Using us?" Cloud finished the sad statement Leon had started but couldn't finish.

"No! I-I … I love you." Sora spoke up quickly. He would NEVER use his friends.

"Who's 'You'?" Riku almost barked, but held back his slight anger. The sadness and understanding taking his train of thought.

"All of you." Sora told them the truth and silence quickly followed after making the youngest man's heart ach.

"I need time to think." Leon breathed and stood from his seat. Before leaving he placed a gloved hand on his head and pet him affectionately. Silently telling him that despite the fact that he was walking out right now, he wasn't mad at him.

Cloud nodded and followed after the scarred man with Riku, leaving Sora in the small room to himself.

When he heard the large wooden door to the home shut he knew he was alone and the tears that where biting at the back of his eyes spilled when he threw himself back onto the bed. He pushed himself into the pillow no wanting to hear the odd hic's he made when he cried so hard. He curled into a ball. What could he do?

"Wh-what can I do?" Sora yelled to the empty room praying for someone to give him the answer.

"Sora…" A voice called him, surprising him for a moment, but he recognized it as the voice in his head.

"Roxas! Help me." He continued to cry but when he felt a soothing hand rub his back he shot up to a sitting position. And right there sitting on the bed next to him was a boy who looked about the same age as him. He was paler and blond but had the same bright eyes as he did.

"Don't cry Sora." Roxas let his hand whip away the smeared tears on his cheek.

"Roxas what can I do?" Sora leaned into the warm hand for support.

"You told them everything you could now you can only wait." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his somebody, while the brunette clung to him. "But I can see it. They love you, all three of them. So don't stress so much Sora." He pulled away to smile at the crying face.

"Here a token of good luck." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sora's softly, as if he could break him. He pulled away, pushing Sora back onto the bed, and throwing his blanket over him. He laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him, and petting his hair soothingly.

"Rest." Roxas soothed him into sleep. The teen couldn't save the worlds if he was bed ridden with stress eating away at his body.

Sora closed his eyes, allowing the blond to hold him and his tears slowed as he fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000

Feeling the soothing hand on his head, stirred him from his sleep. The hand on his head felt slightly different. Bigger and warmer. He sat up the hand pulling away.

"We all really care for you Sora." Leon spoke after Sora looked at them, waiting for their verdict through puffy red eyes.

"And we want you to be happy." Riku followed, fluidly with a soft smile.

"What would you do if we told you that you would have to choose?" Cloud finished and they each looked to him with a unyielding seriousness.

"I… don't know." He answered truthfully. What would he do if he had to choose? He prayed that's not what they'd ask of him.

"Remember that one day you will probably have to?" Cloud continued

"One day?"

"We love you and just want whatever will make you happy." Riku answered.

"And if that is us then."

"You can have us." They all said together, almost in perfect timing.

Sora's eyes went wide and his jaw slack.

"Don't make a face like that." Riku pinched his cheeks making Sora flinch.

"I'm… just so happy. I thought you'd all hate me… I didn't want to leave it like this…"

"Leave?" Leon and Cloud asked in unison but soon felt a bit dumb. The current situation had distracted them. How could they forget Sora had to leave and save them?

"But what if, after I save the worlds again. I can't bring Riku back, and you forget me like last time. I don't want to loss you… not again." Despite how happy he was that they weren't mad at him just the thought of 'having' these three stunning men as his own was mind boggling so he had to concentrate on something else. Like the sad possibility that what happened last time could happen again.

"It's possible…" Leon spoke up and his eyebrows knit together.

"Then lets make the most of it, before you leave." Cloud spoke his thought out loud and smiled to Sora softly.

"…okay." Sora beamed at the three and jumped up, wrapping his arms around their necks and being held by all three in a group embrace.

Sora received a kiss to his forehead but wasn't sure who it was so he leaned forward to kiss the one in front of him that just happened to be the blindfolded man.

Cloud and Leon did there best pout face, but it failed making Sora giggle before quickly pressing his lips to the other men's.

The three eldest gave each other a look before nodding to each other in a sort of silent agreement.

"What?" Sora asked cheerily to the three who where nodding with a look of determination.

"We're going to-" Riku started and a smirk grew on all their faces.

"Make the best of it." Leon chuckled.

"Ok Sora." Cloud finished and their smirks grew devious.

"Uh… okay?" Sora giggled, of course he wanted to make the best of this time they had.

"What's with those faces?" Sora continued but his lips where quickly covered and he was pushed back, falling against the bed with Riku on top of him.

While the cloaked man ravished his mouth and straddled his wait he felt hands running up his leg and lips nipping at his ear.

The sheer thought of the three at once made Sora shiver and moan and send a heat to his groin.

Riku slid down, so he could nip and suck at his neck, Leon who was still nibbling the shell of his ear let a hand run under Sora's shirt after Riku crawled off to the side, allowing Cloud to unsnap the button on his pants and slowly slip them down.

"Oh!" Sora moaned as hands trailed over his body, instantly making him harder. Cloud nibbled at his inner thighs as he sat in his tented underwear.

Riku and Leon slipped off Sora's jacket and shirt before moving down to lap at his perk nipples.

"Ha- Oh…" Sora moaned his legs shaking erratically and his fingers lacing in silver and brown locks.

"He's already so excited." Cloud chuckled deeply and he ran a finger over his clothed dick.

Riku and Leon left his abused buds to look down to his crotch, making Sora squirm while they smirked.

"Would you like us to take care of that problem for you Sora?" They all chuckled a deep laugh before looking to meet his eyes. A large blush set on his face as he looked to the three.

"Answer us Sora." Leon commanded and Sora nodded weakly, his cock twitching under the fabric/

"P-please."

Riku let his hand roll over the front of his undergarments, causing Sora to buck and moan. Cloud and Leon slowly stripped for the groaning Sora before Leon came up to kiss Sora's rosy lips.

While Riku rubbed his crotch he threw off his cloak, allowing himself to be naked just like the rest. Cloud nibbled at his chest and let a hand fall under Sora to play with his ass after his briefs where ripped off.

Receiving attention to his entire body was driving Sora wild but he wanted more of the three.

"M-more please." He panted, pulling away from the kiss before licking Leon's lips.

They pulled Sora down toward the edge of the bed so his legs and ass hung off the side of the bed. Riku went to sit by his side while Leon took a seat on the floor between his spread shaky legs, while Cloud straddled his stomach.

Riku's pink muscle flicked out to lap at the slit of his dick and Sora howled. The brunette, nestled between his legs, stuck his tongue out to lash at his entrance making his eyes widen significantly and his lips where attacked by Cloud's, who was pinching and massaging his nipples.

Riku engulfed the head, sucking and licking while Leon propped his tight ring of muscles and Cloud stuck his tongue down his throat.

His balls where massaged sending him further into immense euphoria. He moaned into the kiss and all the stimulation was quickly warming his stomach, and he came into Riku's mouth, tightening around Leon's muscle and moaning into Clouds mouth.

"That was quick Sora." Riku teased after swallowing.

"But we all still have a problem." Leon came back up to sit on the bed with the rest of them as Sora panted quickly.

"What do you plan to do about that?" Cloud smirked as they attacked his body, causing him to quickly becoming hard again.

"Ha…Anything…" Sora breathed between pants.

"Well I would like a taste." Cloud smirked to the two other men and they nodded.

"Would you like a taste too Sora." Leon held his chin and smirked, Sora nodded in return.

"Then lay down Cloud." Riku instructed and Cloud lay on his back. Sora was picked up and he was placed over Cloud, his erection bumping against Clouds lips and Clouds throbbing cock hit his chin. Cloud licked against the tip that still had Sora's fluid on it.

The blond repositioned his legs so they where bent on either side of Sora, giving Leon a chance to sit in front of him.

Leon let his fingers twine in Sora's spiky locks and gently led his head down so he was just in front of Leon's cock.

As he was licked, he moaned out over the others erection, nervous but excited all at the same time.

'But what about Riku?' Sora thought but his question was quickly answered when he felt wet digits massaging his entrance.

Sora moaned again and copied what Cloud did, lapping at the others precum. His mind was to clouded to work when a slim digit entered him and his head was sucked so he tried to follow as Cloud did, moaning around Leon's cock and hearing the one in front of him suck in a breath as praise.

He rocked his hips back, trying not to gag Cloud but the blond didn't seem to be having any trouble as he lifted his head to greedily take in more. A second finger slipped past the ring and Sora moaned again. Trying to suck in more of the cock in his mouth, as his head was lead back and fourth by hands tugging his hair.

Licking and sucking became much harder due to his constant moaning that only increased when Cloud swallowed him whole but worked at a slow pace, teasing him and Riku massaged his prostate.

"More?" Riku asked, chuckling deeply and Sora swallowed around Leon's cock, making him moan.

Riku pulled his fingers out and pushed his lube lathered cock into his ass, spreading his cheeks, and shaking Sora in Clouds mouth, who was still sucking slowly enough so Sora wouldn't come so quickly. The spiky haired boy gagged when he was thrust into and took in to much of Leon's aching sex, but bringing his mind back to the task of sucking the man off after moaning and groaning around the heat.

As Riku started a steady pace, pounding into his backside, he rocked around Leon's cock, increasing his pleasure and Cloud sucked harder, making him moan again causing his stomach start to coil.

Riku lapped at his back, slamming into him while Cloud worked magic and his hair was tugged hotly.

Leon grabbed one of Sora's hands and led it down to wrap around Clouds cock, that was bumping into his chin, wet with saliva that drippled past his lips and the cock in his mouth.

He moaned and pumped Cloud as Leon led him, making the blond moan around him as well.

Riku sped up as he looked to the sight of Sora mewling so sexily around a cock while he was sucked and fucked.

The feeling in his stomach increased and Sora pumped Cloud and sucked Leon erratically as the pressure increased in his stomach. With the stimulation he came quickly in Clouds mouth. Feeling him swallow made him moan around Leon's sex and the vibration made Leon come as well, shooting his seed into Sora's hot mouth. As his walls tightened around Riku he came as well into the youth and Cloud soon came onto his hand and chin.

As he was filled Cloud and Leon's taste mingled on his lips and he licked it away quickly. The sight alone would have been enough to make the three hard again.

But their Sora looked so tired and spent and they couldn't push themselves to play with him any further. Pulling him off of the pale swords man they placed Sora's dirty spent body on the bed. His chest still heaving from the sex and come on his thighs and chin, he was covered with the blanket.

"That's enough for now." Leon panted and the men agreed. They did want the tan teen but they didn't want to break him so their fun would have to end early.

They each silently thanked the gods that Merlin was always away for some reason or another.

"I-I love you…" Sora panted to the three who smiled and nodded.

Sora's body was spent and he could barely keep his eyes open after the shattering orgasm and he soon fell asleep before the three.

0000000000000000000000

Loud frantic knocking woke him from his sleep, and he shot up in bed to find the room empty.

"Was that a dream?" Sora whispered to himself but the horridly sore feeling told him otherwise.

The banging on the door continued and Sora slowly stood.

"Ho-hold on please!" He was still naked, and still looked fairly stick.

"Please give me a minute!" He yelled and grabbed a change of clothes before jumping into the small bathroom and washing as thoroughly as he could while massaging his muscles.

He quickly changed after a short shower and opened the door to only be sent to the floor of his temporary room by the two creatures he experienced his adventures with.

"Donald, goofy!" He yelled and huggled the two.

"SORA!" They yelled in unison in their odd voices.

"Ahem." They heard a high voice cough and turned to see king Mickey himself standing at the door. "I don't get a hug?" He smiled and was quickly scooped up by the teen.

He saw everyone from Hallow Bastion there in the small room smiling to him.

The king was there so that meant he had his memories back. It also meant he'd be leaving so the smiles on their faces seemed to hold a hint of sadness. They always missed him when it was time to leave to a different world.

He saw the two men and blushed at their smirks.

He finally let the kind down. They all looked to him and he understood the silent request.

Sora lifted his hand and gold and silver rays of light ran all over his body to meet at his hand and a clink of metal filled the room.

Everyone smiled brightly as the keyblade appeared in his raised hand.

"Well Sora! You remember now, so it's off to save the worlds again." Mickey explained and smiled to the teen that beamed at him, delighted to have his memories back and people who loved him. His eyes flicked over to the two in the room. He knew Riku couldn't be here but he felt him in his heart.

"Let's go Sora!" Donald quaked and grabbed his hand dragging him to the front door.

"Hyuk! We've got a lot of catching up to do!" Goofy waved his shield wildly and almost struck Donald, who had to release Sora in order to dodge the blow.

"I'll meet you outside." Sora smiled to his friends and they left to go to the gummi ship.

"Well I'm off Sora, good luck." Mickey smiled and took his leave, going off to disappear like he normally did.

Sora strode over to the girls in the corner.

"Thank you both!" He squeezed them tightly before he was peaked on the cheek.

"We know Sora." Aretha smiled her soft grin and left with Yuffie.

"Merlin thank you so much for putting up with my constant sneaking out." Sora laughed but hugged the old man.

"Yes, its quite alright. You should visit pooh soon, he's been missing you!" The wizard placed the book on the old desk before taking his leave with Cid, who also received a hug from the hyper keyblade master.

"Cloud." He walked over to the blond who was leaning against a wall and hugged him tightly. He leaned up to press his lips to the silent one that never needed words, before releasing him and allowing him to walk out and wait by the gummi ship with the others that wanted to wave him goodbye.

"Sora." Leon said his name instead as the teen hugged him. They shared a kiss and a tight embrace before Leon went to the door as well, leaving the teen reluctantly.

"Don't forget your pet." The taller brunette reminded him before walking after Cloud.

Sora ran back into his room to find his nameless heartless on Riku's lap. Sora walked over and hugged Riku, slipping off his blindfold and meeting his eyes before kissing him.

"I'll find you and bring you home." Sora stated with confidence and Riku smiled softly before handing the pet to him.

"Goodbye." He breathed as he disappeared and Sora ran from the house to the gummi ship that was parked close by.

The people of Hallow Bastion where all lined up around the ship. Donald and Goofy ready by the small ramp that lead to the inside. They walked in and Sora followed suit after them, staring at his friends quickly before running inside as he heard Chip and Dale rush him.

From his seat in the pit he looked over the occupants of Hallow Bastion, waving as the ship lifted.

Sora couldn't bring himself to not give Leon and Cloud and Riku, who had appeared on the top of Merlins house, the long sad glance he had. But in that look he silently promised them all that he'd be back, and they each told him they couldn't wait.

Sitting on a building that was just a little past Merlins home was a blond and a red head. Sitting close by and smiling to him.

'Roxas… Axel…' He smiled to them and received a thumbs up.

As the ship lifted away from the town and he couldn't see the building anymore, only the dark sky of space he sighed.

'Goodbye for now…' Sora thought but smiled softly to himself.

"Uh- Where to Sora?" Goofy asked him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"A new world just opened up and there a competition at the Coliseum!" Chip and Dale informed the three and Sora beamed.

It was back to saving the worlds and the people he loved.

The two creatures smiled back to him and Sora pulled one of the many handles in the ship, sending them forward onto their next adventure.

END

Nezumi speaking.

That's it guys. This is the end of Amnesia.

I hate ending fics but this is what has to happen to every single fic (… normally)

I hope you all enjoyed the ride.

Sigh I really don't want to end it at all!!!

Maybe if I'm up to it I'll write and Epilogue but tada. Its over

I really hope you liked it if so please leave a Review.

With love I end the Kingdom Hearts Fic, Amnesia,

Sincerely Nezumi-chan.


End file.
